My Mom Is You
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Yesung Cilik Kabur dari Rumah Untuk Mencari Ibunya Yang Menetap di Korea. Meninggalkan Sang Ayah yang tinggal di china, dengan hanya bermodal keberanian yang ia miliki. Hanchul x Ye Baby Part 9 Enjoy Read
1. Chapter 1

**It's Just Fanfiction**

Title : My Mom Is You

Cast : Hangeng. Heechul, Yesung (5)

Pair : Hanchul (Maybe)

Part 1

* * *

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), cerita rada ekstrim dan gak masuk diakal dan sekali lagi It's Just Fanfiction.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Tanda [ ] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China**

Enjoy^^

_#__ # Korea_

Tempat ini begitu ramai, tempat yang baru pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya disini. Hei, bahkan tempat ini tak lebih ramai dari Negara asalnya. Namja cilik yang diperkirakan berusia Lima tahunan terlihat melangkah sendiri di bandara tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Hanya bertemankan ransel berwarna hijau berbentuk Kura-kura.  
Namja cilik itu menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Berinisiatif untuk mencari kendaraan yang dapat mengantarkan ia ke alamat yang telah dituliskan pada secarik kertas sebelum dia sampai di Negara ginseng ini.

Terlihat berfikir dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. Dia harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mencarikannya kendaraan, mana ada yang mau cari masalah karena harus berurusan dengan bocah cilik seperti dirinya. Yang ada nantinya ia akan dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dinyatakan anak yang tersesat atau terpisah dari orang tuanya, cih dia terlalu pintar meskipun usianya bahkan belum penuh lima tahun.

Sreeeekkk

Saat ada seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik dan baik dia segera saja menghalau langkah wanita itu dengan meraih tangannya membuat wanita itu terlonjak kecil dan menatap bingung pada anak kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

" Nihao," Sapa namja cilik itu membuat si wanita cantik mengerutkan dahi karena namja cilik itu menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

" Huh?"

Melihat ekspresi terkejut yeoja itu sang namja cilik pun tersadar akan kebodohannya karena menggunakan bahasa dari Negara ia berasal disini " Ah, Mianhe Ahjumma! Naenun Yesung Imnida" Ralatnya " Aku berpisah dengan ibuku dan pasti sekarang dia sangat mencemaskanku" Berbohong Dengan memasang wajah polos dan raut sendu berharap belas kasihan dari orang yang hendak ia minta bantuannya.

Wanita cantik itu pun akhirnya tidak tega, ia menyamakan tingginya dengan si namja cilik. Membelai topi bermotif kotak-kotak yang melekat indah dikepala sang namja cilik " Kasihan sekali! Kau ingat dimana rumah orang tuamu?"

Namja cilik bernama Yesung itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias " Ne! Ini alamat orang tuaku" Diangsurkannya secarik kertas ke Yeoja cantik itu " Mommy yang memberikannya, supaya jika Yesung-ie tersesat yesung-ie bisa minta bantuan orang baik seperti ahjumma" Aigo~~ anak ini benar-benar polos dan pintar ber Acting.

" Hem~~ Baiklah! Akan kucarikan kau taxi untuk mengantarkanmu pulang Oke, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai kerumah" Sesalnya.

Yesung tersenyum sumringah, bukankah itu sangat wonderfull. Ini yang ia inginkan sedari awal dan dia tak perlu capek-capek berfikir keras untuk mencari alasan dan mendapat tumpangan gratis karena yeoja ini yang nantinya akan membayarkan ongkos taxi sampai kerumah seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui.  
" Gwenchana jumma , Gamsahamnida. "

" Sampaikan salamku pada mommy mu arrachi! Naenun Jung Jesica Imnida"

" Hum! Pasti Yesung-ie sampaikan dan mommy pasti sangat berterimakasih karena jumma sudah menyelamatkan anak kesayangannya ini" Terdengar narsis untuk anak seusianya.

Jesica tersenyum lembut lalu mencium pipi gempal kemerahan si namja cilik yang benar-benar membuat gemas ini " Arraseo! Ah itu ada taxi" Yeoja cantik itu melambaikan tangan menghadang taxi dan ketika taxi berhenti ia pun membukakan pintu dan membimbing yesung untuk masuk kedalam taxi " Ahjussi, antarkan keponakanku ini kealamat ini" Jesica menyerahkan kertas yang tadi yesung berikan padanya dan sedikit berbohong pada supir taxy " dan ini ongkosnya" Lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taxi dan sepertinya uang itu sangat cukup dan melebihi argo yang seharusnya " Ini kartu namaku yesung-ie, kapanpun kau membutuhkanku kau bisa menghubungiku arrachi"

" Ne jumma Yeoppo!"

Blam

Jesica menutup pintu taxy dan melambai ketika taxy melaju dengan kecepatan sedang..

.

.

_#__ # China_

[ Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan hingga tidak tau anakku pergi dari rumah] Teriakan marah seorang namja berperawakan China membuat seluruh maid yang berada dirumah megahnya merunduk takut.

Mereka lengah dan lalai karena Tuan mudanya, anak semata wayang Tuan besar mereka menghilang, ah lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumah. Anak berusia lima tahun kabur dengan membawa uang hasil tabungannya, dan berbekal keberanian untuk bertemu seseorang yang telah lama ingin ia temui yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya.

[ Argggghhh, bagaimana ini. Yi Xing, kenapa pergi sendiri. Bukankah daddy berjanji kita akan bertemu mommy jika waktunya sudah tiba] Pria tampan itu berujar frustasi, mana mungkin anaknya benar-benar pergi ke Korea sendirian? Sepintar-pintarnya anak semata wayangnya itu, tapi bukankah jarak dari China ke Korea itu sangat jauh. [Cari Yi xing keseluruh penjuru China! Kalau kalian tak menemukan anakku bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan ganjaran atas kelalaian kalian semua] Dia berdesis dan terdengar begitu kejam, karena ini menyangkut buah hatinya dan ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk sampai terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

## Back to Korea.

Blam

Brrrsssshhhhhhhhhhh

Taxi berlalu setelah yesung turun dan dengan cerianya namja cilik nan menggemaskan itu berlari menuju pagar besi yang berdiri kokoh dan tertutup. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram pagar dan mata jernihnya bergerak kesana kemari mencari si pemilik rumah " Mommy! Yesung-ie datang" Gumamnya pelan dan tentu hanya dia saja yang mendengarnya.

Tin tin….

Yesung terlonjak ketika Klakson mobil mewah menginterupsi dirinya yang masih berdiri tegak didepan pagar, langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Tak lama seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil. Namja yang memiliki tubuh ramping dan rambut panjang sebahu. Wajahnya cantik dengan bibir tebal yang terlihat sensual.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya untuk mengenali namja itu. Sesaat kemudian senyum cerah terpatri di bibir mungilnya lalu ia pun berhampur menghampiri namja cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dan tengah memperhatikannya itu " Mommy~~~" Pekik yesung

Grepppp

Namja cilik itu memeluk kaki namja yang telah klaim sebagai ibunya membuat namja cantik itu terperangah.

Mommy? Anak ini memanggilnya mommy? Apa dia tak salah dengar.  
Lekas saja namja cantik itu melepaskan pelukan sang namja cilik dikakinya " Hei bocah! Apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu? Aku namja, babbo" Namja cantik itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Yesung lalu menoyor-noyor kening namja cilik itu dengan telunjuknya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu yesung mendengus hingga bibir mungilnya terpout begitu panjang " Ish! Mommy durhaka, masa tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri"

What? Anak ini jangan-jangan anak tuyul atau sejenisnya. Tiba-tiba datang dan mengklaim aku sebagai ibunya.

" Mom! Ayo masuk, Yesung-ie lapa~~r" Yesung meraih jemari namja cantik itu memaksanya untuk membuka pagar dan masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

" T-tapi?" Namja cantik itu tergagap dan bingung harus berbuat apa terhadap namja cilik ini.

" Ayolah mo~~m! Cacing diperut yesung-ie sudah mulai perang ini" Dengan raut sendu yang terlihat begitu kasihan membuat namja cantik itu akhirnya luluh dan memutuskan untuk membawa yesung kedalam rumahnya dan setelah itu barulah ia harus berfikir harus diapakan bocah ini..

.

.

.

Yang dilakukannya Kini hanya menatap datar namja cilik yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan begitu hikmat.

Namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu tak pernah membayangkan akan kedatangan tamu yang tak pernah ia sangka ini.

Sesosok namja cilik yang begitu menggemaskan dan ada satu yang begitu mengganggunya sampai saat ini. Kenapa namja cilik ini memanggilnya mommy?

" Mom! Ini enak sekali" Yesung berujar dengan mulut yang penuh oleh makanan " Mommy tidak makan?" Ia angsurkan ayam goreng kedepan wajah Heechul dengan begitu semangat dan Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan.

Yesung mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelaparan setelah melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

" Sebenarnya kau siapa huh?" Interupsi Heechul dan lagi-lagi yesung harus menghentikan kunyahannya.

Yesung tersenyum hingga menenggelamkan mata sipitnya " Tentu aku anakmu mom! Lihat saja kita sangat mirip bukan?"

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya atas racauan aneh namja cilik ini " Apanya yang mirip? Mataku besar dan matamu sipit!"

" Mataku seperti daddy" Sahut yesung cuek.

" Bibirku tebal dan bibirmu tipis"

" Dan bibirku juga seperti daddy"

Jawaban yang sungguh membuat Heechul ingin menggeplak kepala namja cilik ini.

" Sudahlah mom~~ Pokoknya aku anakmu, titik." Yesung berujar tenang setelah makanan dipiringnya telah benar-benar tandas " Hoa~~m"  
Heh? Setelah makan sekarang mengantuk eoh?

" Mo~~m! Yesung-ie ngantuk" Lirih yesung yang sayup-sayup mulai memejamkan matanya dan dia masih duduk di posisi saat ia makan sebenarnya.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan tidur disini Bocah"

Pluk

Kepala Yesung terebah diatas meja makan dan dia benar-benar tertidur padahal wajahnya pun belum dibersihkan dari sisa-sisa makan yang baru saja ia habiskan.

" Astaga~~" Heechul menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Dia berharap besok anak ini sudah menghilang karena dia tak ingin berurusan lebih lama dengan anak yang tak ia kenal ini menurutnya.

~TBC~

Apaan? Isi didalam memang gak masuk akal and gak pantas ditiru

Top of Form

S

Bottom of Form


	2. Part 2

**It's Just Fanfiction**

Title : My Mom Is You

Cast : Hangeng. Heechul, Yesung (5)

Part 2

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), cerita rada ekstrim dan gak masuk diakal dan sekali lagi It's Just Fanfiction.

Don't Like Don't Read

Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China

* * *

Enjoy^^

#Korea

" Ha~~h anak ini" Heechul memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan Wajah Yesung yang sudah tertidur dengan wajah yang masih belepotan akan sisa makan malamnya. Jika dilihat-lihat memang iya sih, mereka sedikit mirip. Hanya sedikit saja dan anak ini (?) ah tidak mungkin, fikirnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan pelan ia angkat tubuh mungil itu, mencari tisu basah dan membersih kan wajah Yesung dengan begitu telaten. Seperti seorang ibu dan ada perasaan hangat ketika Heechul melakoni pekerjaan itu.

" Jika dia masih hidup pasti sudah sebesar kamu" Bisiknya lalu ia cium pipi gempal yesung yang telah bersih dari sisa makanan.

Heechul membaringkan Yesung diatas ranjangnya, membiarkan namja cilik itu hanyamengenakan underwear bermotif kura-kura lalu ia selimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut tebal agar tak kedinginan.

Ia baringkan dirinya disisi Yesung, membelai-belai wajah manis itu dan tanpa ia sadari ia sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Seperti tengah menidurkan anaknya sendiri " Hoa~~m" Saat rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya ia putuskan untuk tidur, memeluk yesung yang telah ia balut dengan selimut.

.

.

.

Pagi dihari libur disaat semua orang masih ingin bergelut dengan selimut dan pun bahkan sangat enggan menampakkan batang hidungnya karena mendung membuat seluruh insan semakin malas untuk bergerak dari pembaringannya.

Yesung menggeliat kecil dalam rengkuhan namja yang ia anggap sebagai Mommy nya, matanya yang masih berat mengerjab dan saat yang ia mendongak ada mommy yang memeluknya dengan begitu hangat. Yang seperti ini benar-benar ia rindukan, bahkan sejak ia lahir ia tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang mommy. Dia sangat menyukai ini, menyukai aroma tubuh yang sangat lembut ini.

Seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan. Yesung membenamkan dirinya semakin masuk kedalam pelukan Heechul, menyamankan tubuh mungilnya dan kembali tidur. Namja cilik itu tersenyum disela-sela tidur tambahannya dan ini memang masih sangat pagi bukan?

.

.

.

.

"[ Kau yang membantu Yixing sampai Ke Korea?]" Geram hanggeng. Tangannya mencengkram kerah baju namja tinggi yang berstatus sebagai adik kandungnya, Zhoumi.

" [Aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya menangis karena ingin bertemu mommy nya ge~~]" Bela Zhoumi

Hanggeng semakin meradang. Bagaimana dia tak khawatir, bahkan usia anaknya belum cukup penuh lima tahun dan berjalan sendirian untuk anak seusia ini bukankah akan sangat berbahaya " [ Tapi dia sendirian kau tau? Kalau dia tersesat bagaimana]"

" [Gege tenang saja~~ orang-orangku selalu mengawasinya dan dari kabar yang aku dapat dari mereka Yixing telah sampai di rumah Heenim Hyung]"

Mata hanggeng terbelalak mendengar kabar yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut itu. Dadanya sesak saat nama itu Zhoumi sebut "[ He-heenim]"

Beonya yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Zhoumi "[ Tapi kenapa Heenim Hyung sama sekali tak mengenali anaknya?]" Zhoumi terlihat berfikir dengan dahi yang berkerut " [ Ge?]"

" [Itu karena Heenim sama sekali tidak tau kalau anak kami memang masih hidup]" Sahut hanggeng cepat "[ Ketika Yixing lahir aku membawanya kabur karena Appa Heenim berniat membunuh anak kami]"

" [ Ap-apa?]"

" [ Jaga jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang tau Kalau Yixing adalah anakku]" Hanggeng meremas pundak Zhoumi "[ Jika sudah saatnya nanti kita akan menjemputnya di Korea dan utus seseorang untuk mengawasi Yixing dari dekat]"

"[ Baiklah ge! Akan aku lakukan]" Patuh Zhoumi.

Hanggeng tersenyum lega karena ia sudah tau dimana anaknya dan didalam pelukan ibunya bukankah berarti buah hatinya berada ditempat yang aman. Bukankah hubungan darah jauh lebih kental ketimbang air dan meskipun Heechul tidak tau kalau yesung adalah anaknya tidak mungkin perasaan itu tak ia rasakan. Perasaan terhadap buah hatinya.

.

.

.

" Mo~~~~m" Yesung merengek-rengek meminta Heechul memandikannya tapi namja cantik itu menolak dengan sangat keras dan memaksa agar yesung mandi sendiri tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah penolakan yang sangat keras dari yesung.

Anak ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit. Manja dan sedikit menyebalkan.

" Mommy~~ "

" Haishhh jinjja~~ aku bukan mommy mu Yesung-ah! Dan kau itu sudah besar jadi harus pintar dan mandi sendiri tidak boleh manja"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir seraya bersidekap. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal " Kau mommy ku. MOMMY Ku" Bentak Yesung dengan suara melengking khas anak-anaknya " Hiks" Saking kesalnya ia pun tidak tahan dan menangis " Mommy jahat!" Deraian air matanya mengalir begitu saja membuat hati Heechul mencelos dan menjadi tak tega melihat kerapuhan namja cilik itu "Daddy bilang Mommy Yixing sangat baik, tapi ternyata mommy JAHAT" Yesung berlari tanpa mengenakan pakaian karena niatan awalnya adalah mandi.

Tapi karena Heechul terus-terusan menolak untuk memandikannya membuatnya bertahan tanpa pakaian dan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam padahal cuaca hari ini kurang bersabat bahkan sedang hujan lebat diluar sana.

" Yixing?" Gumam Heechul ketika Yesung menyeletukkan nama chinanya tanpa sengaja " Hei Yesung!" Heechul mengejar yesung yang berlari keluar rumah karena hujan diluar sangat lebat dan anak itu benar-benar mencari masalah dengan berlari keluar tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Sesampai diluar rumahnya Heechul tak mendapati yesung dimanapun membuat perasaannya mendadak dilingkupi rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Anak itu bisa sakit kalau dibiarkan diluar dalam cuaca seperti ini " Yesung, yesung" panggilnya namun tak ada sahutan yang berarti sama sekali, kemana dia fikirnya " YESUNG"

Sementara namja cilik itu bersembunyi di dalam kandang anjing yang sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Sekujur tubuhnya basah karena tadi dia sempat terguyur hujan sebentar ketika mencari tempat persembunyian. Sekujur tubuh gemetar karena kedinginan, tapi dia terlalu kesal pada Heechul membuatnya berusaha tetap bertahan dengan Rajukannya dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk keluar dari kandang anjing tersebut "Mommy jahat hiks hiks" Isaknya pelan " Daddy bohong, Yixing benci daddy"

Telinga Heechul mendengar isakan khas anak-anak dari dalam kandang Anjing bekas miliknya dan melongok untuk memastikan isi dari kandang Anjing tersebut " Astaga~~" Pekiknya lalu ia raih tangan yesung untuk mengeluarkan namja cilik itu dari sana " Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Kalau sampai sakit bagaimana?"

Yesung semakin gemetaran, giginya beradu karena kedinginan. Bibirnya membiru, warna kulitnya yang putih bahkan bertambah putih " Mo-mommy rrrrrrr" Racaunya sangau dan bergetar " Dingi~~n"

Heechul memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk memberinya kehangatan dan berlari untuk kembali masuk kedalam Rumah megahnya " Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar huh" Omelnya seraya menggosok-gosok punggung Yesung dengan telapak tangannya.

" Hiks! Mommy~~ dingin. Hatchim..hatchim"

" Bibi Park cepat siapkan air hangat dan selimut tebal" Perintah heechul kepada Salah satu maid dirumahnya yang pasti akan langsung dipatuhi karena perintah heechul dirumah itu adalah mutlak dan tak terbantahkan.

" Hatchim"

Heechul menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Yesung. Menggosok-gosokkanya karena pipi gempal itu begitu dingin " Makanya jangan nakal" bisiknya lembut " Masih dingin huh?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan " Momm~~" Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher Heechul.

" Air hangatnya sudah siap tuan" Interupsi maidnya dan segera Heechul bergegas menuju kekamar mandi untuk memandikan Yesung dengan air hangat.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dimandikan oleh Heechul Yesung langsung diberi pakaian yang sesuai untuknya dan diberi selimut yang benar-benar tebal hingga membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat sempurna.

Namja cantik itu menyodorkan termometer ke mulut yesung untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh namja cilik itu dan ketika Heechul menarik termometer itu dari mulut yesung dia hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena suhu tubuh yesung mencapai 38 derajat celcius. Namja cilik itu terserang demam karena ulahnya sendiri.

" Heuh~~ kau demam" Rutuknya " Tunggu sebentar biar aku ambilkan obat penurun panas untukmu"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perintah Heechul. Lalu menarik selimut untuk semakin membungkus dirinya yang merasa masih sangat kedinginan " Yixing salah dan daddy benar" Cerianya bermonolog sendiri " Mommy yixing sangat baik"

" Ehem!" Lamunan Yesung buyar saat Heechul kembali dengan membawakannya obat penurun panas " Minumlah agar kau cepat sembuh" Perintahnya membantu Yesung untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya " heum?"

" Mom~~ bukankah itu sangat pahit" Yesung memasang wajah ngeri melihat pil yang Heechul sodorkan padanya " Yesung-ie tidak suka kalau pahit" Ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

" Ini tidak pahit! Rasa jeruk Yesung-ie"

" Jeongmall? Mommy tidak berbohong?"

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur mencubit pipi gempal yesung yang kemerahan dengan sangat gemas lalu menciumnya " Buka mulutmu.. a~~"

Yesung menerima pil kecil berwarna orange itu dengan enggan. Namun saat pil itu telah berada didalam mulutnya raut wajahnya berubah cerah " Mashita" Senyumnya ceria " Xie-xie mom"

" Heuh? Kenapa kau terkadang berbahasa China"

" Heuh, tentu saja. Daddy kan memang Orang China dan Yesung-ie juga tinggal di China bersama Daddy"

Sepertinya namja cilik ini hendak membodoh-bodohi Heechul dengan mengatakan kalau dia tinggal di China dan~~ bagaimana bisa anak ini sampai ke Korea? Heuh dasar pembohong " Masih kecil sudah pintar berbohong huh?" Sungut heechul " Kalau kau tinggal di China bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini, dasar kau ini"

" Zhoumi Uncle yang mengantar Yesung-ie sampai ke bandara! Yesung-ie tidak berbohong Mom~~"

Heechul seperti mengenal nama yang Yesung racaukan tapi dia kenal dimana? Dia samar-samar ingat tapi lebih banyak lupanya " Ah sudahlah~ mau Zhoumi Uncle atau siapapun itu. Sekarang beristirahatlah supaya cepat sembuh"

" Mommy mau kemana?" Yesung menahan Heechul ketika namja cantik itu hendak bergerak dari posisi duduknya disisi ranjang " Jangan pergi" Rengeknya

" Aku masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau tidurlah, jika perlu sesuatu teriak saja, ada bibi park diluar yang pasti akan mendengar teriakanmu"

" Mom~~ jangan pergi jebal"

Heechul mendesah pelan, tangannya terulur membelai lembut kening yesung lalu ia cium " Aku hanya sebentar dan saat kau bangun nanti aku sudah berada dirumah" Bujuknya.

Yesung berusaha untuk tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa " Yaksok?"

" Heum~~"

~TBC~

Thanks to Review Chap 1

Maap Yak, aku gak bisa bales review..maap...lagi ngantor soalnya mueheheh


	3. Part 3

**It's Just Fanfiction**

Title : My Mom Is You

Cast : Hangeng. Heechul, Yesung (5)

Part 3

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), cerita rada ekstrim dan gak masuk diakal dan sekali lagi It's Just Fanfiction.  
Don't Like Don't Read  
Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China  
Enjoy^^

* * *

# Korea

Namja cantik itu pulang tengah malam dimana semua penghuni dirumah mewahnya sudah tertidur dengan sangat pulas, telah berkeliaran di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Langkahnya tentu langsung menuju kamar karena rasanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan di hari libur itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Klek

Dengan pelan ia membuka Pintu kamar takut si penghuni lain didalam kamarnya yang pasti sudah tertidur menjadi terganggu. Malaikat kecil yang tau-tau datang mengisi hidupnya, sangat nakal tapi bukankah kenakalan yang sangat wajar untuk anak seusia itu?

Ia melangkah takut-takut menghampiri ranjang, dengan sangat berhati-hati ia merayap naik ke atas ranjang dan relung hatinya menghangat melihat malaikat kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat pulas itu. Tangannya terulur memperbaiki selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil malaikat kecil itu dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh pipi Chubby Yesung yang langsung membuatnya terlonjak karena Pipinya begitu panas, seperti habis berada didekat api dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

" Dia masih demam" Iner Heechul " Yesung~~yesung" Panggilnya pelan.

Perlahan malaikat kecil itu membuka matanya " Euhm~~ mom" Lirihnya, lalu ia beringsut mendekat pada Heechul " Hiks, kepala yesung-ie sakit" Adunya terisak.

Mungkin karena suhu tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi membuat kepalanya pun menjadi nyeri.

Naluri keibuan Heechul pun muncul melihat kesakitan malaikat kecil itu. Ia angkat tubuh mungil yesung, memangku yang lalu melekatkan pipi nya ke pipi Yesung untuk menyerap sedikit suhu panas itu ketubuhnya 'Panas sekali' Bathinnya. Semakin ia nyamankan posisi yesung dalam pangguannya, ia rengkuh begitu nyaman dan Yesung benar-benar menangis karena kehangatan seperti ini tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya meskipun kasih sayang berlimpah ia dapatkan da sang Daddy.

" Hiks~~hiks! Mom~~ hiks hiks hiks"

" Heum~~ Uljjima. Sssshhhhhh, aku disini jangan menangis" Heechul membujuk dengan begitu lembut " Sakit~~pergilah. Jangan ganggu Yesung-ie baby"

" Mo~~m!" Nafas yesung terasa benar-benar panas membelai pipi Heechul. Sangat menghawatirkan untuk anak seusia ini " Daddy~~ hiks hiks. Daddy~~"

Bagaimana ini? Heechul sama sekali tak berpengalaman dalam mengurusi anak-anak, dia harus melakukan apa? Ah~~ tapi jika dibiarkan yesung akan bertambah parah fikirnya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas lalu bergerak dari posisinya. Ia bawa yesung keluar dari kamar, tak bisa jika terus-terusan dibiarkan seperti ini. Anak ini harus dibawa kerumah sakit.

.  
.

# China  
Entah kenapa Hanggeng begitu gelisah. Dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya. Tapi menurut orang-orang suruhan Zhoumi, Yesung aman bersama ibunya. Perasaan ini benar-benar mengganggu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya sekedar untuk tidur barang sejenak.

Ha~~h! Bukankah dia Daddy yang baik dan ikatan bathin antara anak dan Ayah cukup kuat bukan? Apa lagi Yesung sedari bayi tak pernah terpisah darinya. Heum~~ mungkin dia hanya terlalu merindukan buah hatinya itu fikirnya.

[" Yixing! Ha~~h kenapa sih denganku? Bukankah dia aman bersama Heenim, bersama ibunya]" Gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri [" Tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Apalagi Yixing itu]" Membayangkan hal buruk menimpa anaknya benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak.

Tidak, tidak! Dia menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala. Anaknya pasti baik-baik saja dan pasti sedang bahagia sekarang karena bertemu dengan ibunya.

Dan lagi ia memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur.

.  
.

Flashback On

" Heenim-ah~~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Buang, buang pistol itu"

Tubuh hanggeng gemetar melihat Istrinya yang tengah berbadan dua tengah mengarahkan bibir pistol dipelipisnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya sama sekali tak ia mengerti, dia baru saja pulang dari China dan ketika sampai dirumah sungguh ini sangat menakutkan.

" PEMBOHONG!" Teriak Heenim, istri Hanggeng " Kau membohongiku"

" Ap-apa? Aku berbohong apa baby?" Hanggeng tergagap dan takut jika sampai Heenim nekat dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya, ia bisa kehilangan dua permatanya sekaligus " Heenim-ah! Buang sayang, kita bisa bicarakan semuanya baik-baik kan?"

" MAU MENJELASKAN APA? Mau menjelaskan perselingkuhanmu dengan wanita lain dibelakangku huh?"

Degh

Hangeng membatu. Berselingkuh? Siapa yang membuat fitnah sekejam itu padanya.

" Aku membangkang pada Appaku untuk menikah denganmu dan apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang? Kau brengsek" Air mata Heechul tak mau berhenti seiring luka hati yang ia dapat. Pengorbanannya seolah dibalas penghianatan oleh suaminya ini " Aku akan membawa anakku, aku akan mati bersama anakku"

" JANGAN! Heenim-ah kumohon jangan" Hanggeng masih berusaha membujuk istrinya yang terlihat begitu terpukul " Jangan lakukan itu~~ Aku mencintai kalian! Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun terbesit difikiranku untuk menduakanmu, tidak pernah sama sekali baby"

" Hiks, hiks! Kau pembohong Han-ie, kau membohongiku"

Flashback Off.

Hanggeng membuang nafas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya mengingat malam awalnya petaka. Dimana akhirnya segalanya menjadikan dirinya berpisah dari istrinya. Membuat seolah segalanya telah berakhir begitu saja.

Fitnah itu benar-benar kejam dan sungguh kasihan anaknya yang harus menanggung segala kerinduan terhadap ibunya selama ini dan~~ istrinya tak pernah tau kalau Dia dan Yesung masih hidup.

#Korea

" Hanya demam biasa. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah membuat kekebalan tubuhnya menurun" Dokter ber name tag Kim Kibum itu mengusap lembut kening yesung yang sedikit berkeringat " Hanya perlu beristirahat dan~~ berikan obat ini secara teratur padanya"

Heechul mendesah pelan " Entah kenapa perasaanku benar-benar kacau tadi, aku terlalu mencemaskannya padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa"

Kibum tersenyum simpul menanggapi ocehan Heechul " Tapi dia sedikit mirip denganmu hyung! Kulitnya putih, dan juga terlihat cantik" Sahutnya " Ah~~ ya ampun. Bicara apa sih aku"

" Huh? Ingat uilsa-nim. Jangan sampai kau jadi pedophile hanya karena wajah bocah ini terlihat sangat cantik"

Dokter muda itu meringis seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal " Hehe! Kalau dia sudah besar mungkin aku akan berfikir dua kali untuk menikahinya haha"

Heechul melotot dan ingin sekali ia melemparkan sepatu kulitnya melihat ringisan Kibum yang terlihat sedikit mesum. Apa mungkin Kibum benar-benar terpikat pada bocah yang bahkan mungkin usianya belum penuh lima tahun " Dokter gila" Gerutunya kesal " Ya sudah~~ Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang. Lama-lama disini aku takut kau malah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada anak ini" Heechul menggendong Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat yang tadi Kibum berikan padanya.

" Besok aku berkunjung ne hyung~~"

" Tidak boleh!" Telak Heechul melihat ekspresi ceria ketika Kibum mengucapkan ingin berkunjung kerumahnya. Biasanya juga sepupunya ini tak pernah betah ketika berkunjung kerumahnya, ckckck.

" YA! Apa salahnya aku mengunjungi sepupuku huh" Rajuk Kibum seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

" Aku tau apa yang ada didalam otak mesum mu itu" Heechul menunjuk-nunjuk kening Kibum dengan telunjuknya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

" Ish Hyung! Sesekali berkunjung kerumahmu kan tidak ada salahnya"

" Iya tidak salah " Potong Heechul kesal " Yang salah adalah kalau sampai kau benar-benar tertarik pada bocah ini' Heechul melenggang meninggalkan kibum yang mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas diruang kerjanya, dirumah sakit.

.  
.

Ini bukan hari libur tapi Heechul memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari bertujuan Untuk mencari informasi tentang keluarga Yesung. Sudah dua hari anak itu tinggal dengannya dan sampai sekarang dia tidak tau siapa orang tua bocah cilik itu, dari mana ia berasal dan~~ kenapa dia menganggap Heechul sebagai mommy nya.

Yah, yah mungkin ibunya memang mirip aku, fikir Heechul ketika bercermin.

" Mom! Lama-lama bercermin seperti itu tidak akan membuat kecantikanmu bertambah" Gerutu Yesung yang tengah duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur, memperhatikan Heechul yang tak berhenti sejak tadi mengamati penampilannya " Yesung-ie takut semakin lama mommy disitu bisa-bisa kaca itu pecah" Celetukan anak kecil yang terdengar kurang ajar.

Tapi ketahuilah, yesung melakukan itu hanya karena ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Heechul.

" Ck! Ucapanmu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan usiamu" Gerutu Heechul berbalik dan menghampiri Yesung.

Ia dudukkan dirinya disisi yesung untuk memperhatikan wajah manis bocah cilik itu. Ia perhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Kibum benar, yesung memang sangat cantik dan~~ ada semburat tampan yang sedikit melekat padanya mengingatkan Heechul pada seseorang di masa lalunya "Yesung" Panggilnya tanpa berkedip membalas tatapan yesung yang begitu polos dan jernih.

" Apa?" Sahut Yesung santai

" Kau Yakin kalau aku ibumu?" Namja cantik itu menangkup pipi chubby yesung dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Yesung menganggukkan kepala begitu antusias dan senyum cerah yang begitu indah menghias wajah manisnya " Tentu saja" Sahutnya semangat " Daddy tidak mungkin berbohong padaku"

" Kalau begitu katakan padaku, siapa nama Daddy mu?"

~TBC~


	4. Part 4

**It's Just Fanfiction**

Title : My Mom Is You  
Cast : Hangeng. Heechul, Yesung (5)

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), cerita rada ekstrim dan gak masuk diakal dan sekali lagi It's Just Fanfiction.  
Don't Like Don't Read  
Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China  
Enjoy^^

# Korea

" Kalau begitu katakan padaku, siapa nama Daddy mu?"

Yesung mengerjab dan tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, dia ingat betul pesan Uncle nya saat terakhir mereka berpisah waktu itu.

' Jangan pernah beri tahu siapapun, siapa daddymu'

Tapi jika tidak ia katakan bagaimana Heechul bisa percaya kalau Yesung itu anaknya? Yesung harus bagaimana sekarang, jujurkah atau diam saja dan tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tok tok tok

" Tuan! Ada tuan besar dibawah"

Panggilan itu membuat perhatian mereka berdua teralih dan ~~ sepertinya ini keberuntungan untuk Yesung. Anak baik memang selalu Tuhan lindungi, fikirnya senang.

" Mau apa dia kemari?" Desis Heechul " Kau disini dulu oke, aku ada tamu" Perintah Heechul

Tapi bukan Yesung namanya kalau menuruti perintah itu. Dengan raut terimut yang ia miliki, jurus andalannya tentu akan ia pergunakan asal dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan " Aku ikut ne mom! Aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengan Harabeoji"

" Heuh~~ Harabeoji?" Heechul tertawa pelan " Dia itu orang jahat! Apalagi pada anak kecil sepertimu"

" Aku tidak takut mom! Karena aku itu jagoan" Yesung memerkan lengan mungilnya yang seolah memiliki otot " Kalau ada yang berani menyakiti mommy akan Yesung-ie hajar" Sombongnya, ckckck.

Heechul mendesah pelan " Baikla~~h! Kajja" Ia angkat tubuh mungil Yesung dan menggendongnya untuk ia bawa keluar.

" Mom~~?" Bisik Yesung

" Ada apa?" Sahut Heechul pelan

Yesung memegang dadanya seraya menghela nafas pelan membuat alis heechul bertaut karena pola tingkah namja cilik yang sok dewasa ini " Deg-degan mom~~ apa benar harabeoji itu kejam?"

" Cih, bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak takut?" Cibirnya

" Hehe, sedikit mom"

Heechul mencubit gemas pipi Yesung lalu menciumnya " Jangan takut, kan ada aku"

Yesung tersenyum cerah "Heung~~ Ne! " Cerianya.

" Heuh~~ anak siapa itu?"

Suara berat seseorang mengalihkan obrolan kecil mereka.

Yesung menatap namja yang sudah memiliki kerut diwajahnya itu dengan tatapan polosnya, berbeda dengan Heechul yang memasang wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Melihat wajah Yesung, sontak namja itu membulatkan mata dan merasa tertohok karena ada kemiripan dirinya dengan anak itu, sedikit memang. Karena memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika darah itu jauh lebih kental dari pada air bukan?

Yesung memaksa agar heechul menurunkannya dan setelah turun dari gendongan Heechul, ia hampiri namja setengah tua yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai harabeojinya tadi. Lengkungan senyum tercetak dibibir mungilnya ketika ia telah dekat dengan namja itu " Anyeong harabeoji" Tegurnya

Degh

Namja itu terpaku. Harabeoji, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

" Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau memanggilku harabeoji"

" Aku cucumu" Sahut yesung antusias " Bukankah kita sangat mirip! Bahkan aku lebih mirip harabeoji ketimbang mommy"

Namja setengah tua itu mengerjab. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti salah. Bukankah cucunya sudah (?)

" Ada urusan apa kemari! Kalau ada yang penting cepat katakan karena aku sama sekali tidak punya banyak waktu" Heechul bersidekap seraya memandang tajam Appanya.

Sang Appa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari yesung " Seperti itu sikapmu terhadap orang tuamu huh? Bahkan sudah hampir lima tahun semenjak kejadian itu dan kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku?"

" Ha~~h! Aku tidak memerlukan basa-basi" Desah Heechul seraya memainkan kuku " Karena Appa yang menyebabkan dua orang yang kucintai sekaligus meninggal. Jadi" Heechul melempar deathglare terbaik yang ia miliki " Sampai matipun aku takkan pernah memaafkan Appa"

Sang appa menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar hujatan Heechul padanya " Kau masih menganggap aku yang menjadi penyebab kematian mereka huh?" Sahutnya " Bukankah polisi sudah mengatakan kalau itu hanya keclakaan"

" Cih, polisi itu pasti juga sudah kau suap makanya mereka mengatakan itu hanya kecelakaan"

" Ka-kau berani pada Appamu?" Sang appa tertohok sekali lagi karena tuduhan Heechul membuat posisinya menjadi tersudut.

Yesung hanya memandangi kedua orang dewasa itu bergantian, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi disini sekarang.

" Kenapa? Appa mau membunuhku juga?" Heechul menghampiri Yesung dan kembali menggendongnya " Silahkan saja" Dan ia pun berlalu bersama Yesung meninggalkan Appanya yang terpaku.

'Sampai matipun aku takkan pernah memaafkan Appa'

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Appa Heechul, dan~~ dia memang bersalah bukan?

.

Mereka diam didalam mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh Heechul, larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Heechul menatap lurus kedepan tapi fikirannya terpecah, dia masih memikirkan kedatangan Appanya tadi. Sudah hampir lima tahun tapi dia masih belum bisa memaafkan orang tua itu, yang ia anggap sebagai dalang kematian anak dan suaminya.

Kecelakaan waktu itu, kecelakaan yang merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya. Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkan orang yang telah merebut harta paling berharga miliknya begitu saja meskipun itu orang tuanya sendiri.

Heechul meremas setir hingga buku-buku jarinya " Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya" Desisnya membuat perhatian yesung langsung teralih padanya.

Namja cilik itu memiringkan kepala untuk menelisik wajah keruh namja yang ia anggap ibunya tersebut " Mommy kenapa?" Tanya nya dengan nada super polos yang ia miliki " Mommy marah pada harabeoji huh?"

" Apa kau perlu tau?" Heechul balas bertanya.

Yesung memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia tatap lurus kedepan ke arah jalanan. Bersidekap layaknya orang dewasa, dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut panjang " Tentu saja!" Sahutnya santai " aku juga sering marah pada daddy karena kadang daddy terlalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu bermain denganku"

Jawaban khas anak-anak yang membuat heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Huft~~ aku merindukan daddy" Namja cilik itu mendesah seraya menggaruk kepala " Mom! Yesung-ie pinjam ponsel boleh?"

" Kau ingat nomer ponsel daddymu?"

Yesung menggeleng tanda ia tidak tau.

Alis heechul terangkat sebelah " Lalu ponsel buat apa?" Tanya nya bingung.

" Kemarin uncle memberikan nomer ponselnya jadi Yesung-ie telpon uncle saja" Jawab yesung santai seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya "

Heechul meraih ponsel yang berada didepan setirnya lalu ia berikan ponselnya pada yesung " Kau bisa menggunakannya kan?" Ucapnya tak yakin akan kejeniusan anaknya (?)

" Bisa! Ponsel ini mirip dengan punya ku yang aku tinggalkan di china"

Heechul terperangah ketika Yesung begitu asik menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponsel dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya. Bagaimana bisa anak seusia ini begitu fasih menggunakan smarthphone seperti itu, ckckck.

" [Halo~~Uncle]" Yesung mulai menyapa ketika line telponnya tersambung

'[Yixing, benar ini kau baby?]' Sahut orang yang yesung hubungi

"[ Heum~~Uncle, daddy mana? Yixing rindu daddy]"

'[ Sebentar biar uncle panggilkan dulu]' Uncle yesung menggantung telponnya dan Yesung menunggu uncle nya mencari keberadaan daddy nya dengan sangat sabar

" Kau benar-benar fasih berbahasa mandarin heum" Heechul bertanya ketika telah menghentikan laju mobilnya di perparkiran Sebuah department store.

Yesung yang tengah menunggu unclenya hanya mengangguk pelan

Klek

'[ Yixing]'

Senyum cerah terpatri dibibir yesung saat mengenali suara yang teramat ia rindukan itu menyapanya "[Daddy]" Girangnya "[ Daddy, miss you~~~]"

Heechul hanya memperhatikan saja ketika yesung bercengkrama dengan daddy nya, anak ini benar-benar terlihat ceria dan menggemaskan. Toh dia hanya mendengar suara yesung saja, tidak dengan suara daddy yesung.

'[Miss you too baby, bagaimana denganmu heum? Kau baik-baik saja kan?]'

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal '[ I-iya dad, yixing baik-baik saja kog. Kan yixing bersama mommy']

'[Mo-mommy? Ja-jangan katakan kalau sekarang dia ada bersamamu]'

"[ Ada, ini sedang disebelah yixing dan sedang melihat kita ngobrol]"

Degh

" Boleh aku bicara dengan daddymu yesung-ie?" Pinta Heechul.

Yesung enggan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Heechul, tapi bukankah ini kesempatan bagus. Bukankah dengan cara ini bisa saja daddy nya memutuskan untuk secepatnya kesini menjemputnya dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"[ Dad! Mommy ingin bicara]" Ucap yesung ragu-ragu.

.

# China

'[ Dad! Mommy ingin bicara]' Ucap yesung ragu-ragu.

Hanggeng terpaku sejenak. Istrinya, istri yang sudah hampir lima tahun tak ia dengar suaranya. Istri yang teramat sangat ia rindukan. Apa dia sudah siap? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai gugup.

'[Dad!]'

"[I-ya babby]"

'[Mommy ingin bicara]'

Hangeng menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan "[ Ya sudah berikan ponselnya pada mommy, baby]" Ucapnya setenang mungkin.

'[ Mom, ini daddy mau bicara dengan mommy]' Hanggeng mendengar dengan jelas suara buah hati nya yang sedikit jauh dari speaker ponsel.

Kreekkk kreekkk

'[Ha-halo]'

Degh~~~

Suara itu membuat jantung hanggeng berdesir hebat. Ini benar-benar suara istrinya, matanya sampai memanas saking ia merindukan suara itu "[Hal-llo]" Sapanya sedikit gugup.

'[ Ya? Anda benar daddy nya Yesung?]'

Berbicaralah terus sayang, aku benar-benar merindukan suaramu bathin hanggeng.

'[Halo?]'

"[I-iya, saya daddy nya Yesung. Ma-maaf sudah membuat anda repot, anak saya pasti sangat nakal]" Sedikit menyakitkan sebenarnya berbicara bagai tak saling mengenal dengan orang yang kau cintai.

' [ Maaf, bahasa chinaku berantakan. Anda bisa berbahasa korea?]'

Hangeng sempat melupakan itu yang membuatnya meringis geli " O-oh iya, bisa sedikit" Jawabnya sedikit susah karena bahasa koreanya pun sedikit berantakan, tidak seperti yesung yang begitu fasih karena anak itu sempat mengikuti les private berbahasa korea " Apa anakku merepotkan anda?"

Hangeng dapat mendengar tawa heechul diujung line telponnya ' Yah, dia sedikit merepotkan tapi aku menyukai anak ini. Dia pintar dan menggemaskan, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang di masa laluku'

Dia memang seseorang itu Heenim, dia anakmu. Hanggeng bermonolog dengan bathinnya yang berkecamuk.

' Tapi anak anda benar-benar ekstrim. Apa benar kalian tinggal dan menetap di china? Atau anak ini membohongiku?'

' Mo~~m! Aku tidak bohong'

Hangeng mendendengar rengekan manja buah hatinya yang membuat senyum indah terukir diwajah tampannya " Iya, dia tidak berbohong dan kabur dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku" Sahut Hangeng tertawa kecil " Anak itu memang selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya seperti ibunya"

' Tapi aku senang dia bisa sampai tersesat dirumahku karena aku juga kesepian, jadi anda tak perlu menghawatirkannya karena dia aman bersamaku'

" Terima kasih, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan menyusulnya tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini"

' Heum~~aku akan menjaganya untuk anda, eumh~~ aku belum tau nama anda'

Degh~~

Nama, nama.. Hangeng harus jujurkah? Atau(?)

" Na-namaku. Namaku, eumh~~~ Hankyung, yah kau bisa memanggilku Hankyung"

' Baiklah Hankyung-sshi. Anda masih mau bicara dengan Yesung atau'

" Tolong berikan padanya. Ada sedikit yang ingin aku katakan, hanya sedikit saja"

' Yesung, daddy mu ingin bicara'

Kreeek krreekkk

'[ Dad!]'

"[Iya baby~~, jangan nakal selama bersama mommy oke"

'[Iya dad]'

"[ Daddy akan menyusul tapi belum tau kapan, daddy harus mencari waktu yang tepat]"

'[Jangan lama-lama~~ Yixing sudah sangat merindukan daddy]' Rengekan manja yang mampu sedikit mengobati kerinduannya.

"[ Daddy juga merindukanmu sayang. Euhm~~ sudah dulu ya, daddy harus pergi karena ada pekerjaan yang harus daddy selesaikan dan~~ ingat, jangan nakal]"

'[Iya dad!]'

Hangeng menghela nafas setelah Yesung mematikan hubungan telpon mereka dan tersenyum karena anaknya baik-baik saja disana.

.

.  
#Korea  
" Mom~~ mau apa kita kesini?" Yesung memperhatikan sekitar departemen store, tapi tempat ini tak seramai di negaranya " Mommy mau beli apa?"

Heechul menggendong yesung dan membawanya berkeliling departemen store " Tentu saja membeli pakaian dan sepatumu, kau tidak bosan memakai baju itu-itu saja huh?" Ia cium dengan sangat gemas pipi gempal yesung yang membuatnya menjadi kemerahan " Kita beli baju dan sepatu yang lucu-lucu oke"

" Oh, baiklah. Yang ada gambar pikachu, teddy bear, pucca, winnie the pooh"

" Heuh? Kau ingin membeli isi toko huh?" Tawa Heechul.

" Uang mommy kan banyak, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita beli semua nya." Yesung tersenyum bahkan lima jari tak cukup untuk mengukur senyumnya " Atau pakai ini saja" Namja cilik itu mengeluarkan sebuah credit card dari kantong celananya dan kembali membuat Heechul terperangah. Anak ini benar-benar penuh kejutan fikirnya " Ini milik daddy yang kubawa kabur mom! Hahahahahaha"

Astaga~~ anak ini masih kecil sudah kriminal, besar mau jadi apa?

~TBC~

Wkwkwkwkwk... Jangan sampe terkena gangguan pencernaan Yakkk


	5. Part 5

It's Just Fanfiction

Title : My Mom Is You

Cast : Hangeng. Heechul, Yesung (5)

Part 5

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), cerita rada ekstrim dan gak masuk diakal dan sekali lagi It's Just Fanfiction.  
Don't Like Don't Read  
Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China  
Enjoy^^

# Korea

" Uang mommy kan banyak, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita beli semua nya." Yesung tersenyum bahkan lima jari tak cukup untuk mengukur senyumnya " Atau pakai ini saja" Namja cilik itu mengeluarkan sebuah credit card dari kantong celananya dan kembali membuat Heechul terperangah. Anak ini benar-benar penuh kejutan fikirnya " Ini milik daddy yang kubawa kabur mom! Hahahahahaha"

Astaga~~ anak ini masih kecil sudah kriminal, besar mau jadi apa?

Heechul benar-benar tidak habis Fikir bagaimana bisa ada anak Se ekstrim ini. Tapi anak ini benar-benar cerminan dirinya bukan? Dia yang selalu membangkang, tidak pernah menjadi anak yang penurut. Tapi sekali lagi dia berfikir kenapa bisa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini.

Mana mungkin yesung anaknya. Itu adalah hal yang luar biasa mustahil karena anak dan Suaminya sudah meninggal, ingat itu.  
" Mom!" Panggil Yesung yang sontak membuyarkan lamunan Heechul " Ini, mommy simpan saja" Yesung menyerahkan Credit card berwarna keemasan itu pada Heechul " Isinya tidak akan habis meskipun kita membeli isi toko"

" Heuh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa daddy mu yang mengatakan itu padamu" Heechul menerima Credit card itu dan menyimpan kedalam sakunya, mungkin akan lebih aman dia yang menyimpan credit card itu ketimbang Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala " Uncle yang mengatakan jika Credit card seperti ini bisa membeli apapun yang kita inginkan karena Uncle juga punya yang seperti ini"

" Daddy mu pasti pusing mencari Credit card ini"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, dahinya berkerut yang menunjukkan jikalau namja cilik itu sedang berfikir begitu keras " Biarkan saja! Kemarin Yesung-ie sisakan satu untuk daddy jadi daddy tidak akan pusing" Yesung tersenyum lebar lalu ia peluk leher heechul menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher Heechul "Mom~~"

" Heum?"

Yesung merasakan matanya memanas hingga perlahan buliran bening mengalir dari onix jernihnya, dia menangis " Mommy tidak tau seperti apa Yesung-ie merindukan mommy selama ini hiks hiks"

Mendengar isakan itu sontak Heechul memaksa Yesung untuk mengangkat wajahnya "Kenapa kau menangis?" Bisiknya seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir begitu saja di pipi chubby Yesung.

" Hiks~~ Kenapa Mommy tidak pernah datang. Kenapa daddy selalu mengatakan belum saatnya untuk bertemu mommy hiks hiks"

Anak ini kenapa, fikir Heechul bingung. Aduan itu membuat dadanya sesak seolah-olah memang aduan itu ditujukan padanya saja. Melihat tangisan namja cilik ini membuat dadanya nyeri, benar-benar nyeri.  
" Melihat Hae yang setiap hari datang bersama Mommy nya membuat Yesung-ie iri. Kapan Yesung-ie bisa seperti itu? Mommy Yesung-ie kemana?"

" Yesu~~ng" Bujuk Heechul agar Yesung menghentikan tangisnya " Bukankah sekarang kau sudah bersamaku? Meskipun aku tidak tau kenapa kau berkeras mengatakan bahwa aku adalah mommy mu, tapi aku akan menerima itu karena aku menyayangimu" Ia lekatkan keningnya dengan kening yesung lalu mengecup ujung hidung yesung " Jangan menangis lagi" Bisiknye lembut.

Yesung mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk Leher Heechul " Yesung-ie juga menyayangi mommy hiks hiks hiks"

Heechul tersenyum lembut dan merengkuh Yesung membiarkan namja cilik itu tenggelam dalam pelukan hangatnya. Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan Yesung menjadi pengganti bayi mungilnya yang telah tiada, biarkan saja anak ini menjadi pengobat rindu terhadap buah hatinya.

.  
.

Di mansion ini namja setengah tua itu terus saja berfikir, memikirkan namja cilik yang entah siapa dan tinggal bersama anaknya. Cucunya kah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah membunuh Hangeng bukankah dia juga menyuruh orang untuk melenyapkan Bayi yang waktu itu Heechul lahirkan?

Lalu anak itu siapa? Heechul mendapatkannya dari mana, dan kenapa wajahnya juga sedikit mirip dengan dirinya. Apa ini? Permainan macam apa ini?

Braakkkkk

Ia menggebrak meja saking kesalnya, rahangnya mengeras dan dia harus mencari tau siapa anak itu sebenarnya.

.  
.

Yesung duduk bersebelahan dengan namja cilik yang seumuran dengannya. Teman baru, ah seperti nya tidak karena dari tadi namja cilik itu sama sekali tak mengajak Yesung bercengkrama malah asik dengan benda hitam yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

Dia bosan tapi tadi mommy nya mengatakan dia tidak boleh nakal dan namja ini adalah anak sahabat mommy nya jadi yesung harus bersikap baik bukan?

Yesung melirik namja cilik yang seumuran dengannya itu " Hei" Panggilnya pelan namun tidak ada sahutan dari namja cilik itu " Ck! Menyebalkan sekali sih kau ini, baru Psp seperti itu saja sudah sangat sombong" Ia sidekapkan kedua tangannya didada dan memandang tajam namja yang duduk indah disebelahnya.

Mendengar gerutuan Yesung membuat namja cilik itu menoleh dan mempouse Psp nya " Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak punya " Sahutnya menjulurkan lidah untuk mencibir yesung " Dasar Kepala besar"

Yesung mendelik kesal karena diejek seperti itu " Ya! Apa kau bilang?"

" Kepala besar" Ulang namja cilik itu

Tangan Yesung terulur lalu ia jambak rambut namja Cilik yang Mengejeknya seenak hati " Kau bilang apa huh?" Marahnya menarik rambut namja cilik tadi dengan sangat kasar " Dasar gendut, pantat besar"

" Ya! Ya! Lepaskan aku ini sakit" Erang namja cilik yang masih Yesung aniaya.

" Minta maaf atau?"

" Aish! Iya baiklah, lepaskan ini sakit" Namja cilik itu berusaha untuk melepaskan jambakan yesung tapi entah kenapa seperti nya kemarahan yesung membuat kekuatannya menjadi begitu besar " Huwa...sakit. Lepaskan, iya aku minta maaf"

Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari rambut namja itu, pipinya menggembung hingga bibirnya terpout sempurna. Matanya masih terlihat kesal, raut wajahnya pun masih terlihat begitu keruh.

" Heum~~ kau kejam sekali" Gerutu namja cilik yang tadi yesung aniaya seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang jadi korban keganasan yesung " Untung saja kau manis, huh"

" Salah siapa kau meledekku seperti itu, aku kan juga bisa marah" Sahut yesung " Eumh~~ sakit ya?" Tangan Yesung kembali terulur ke kepala namja tadi, namun belum sampai tangannya disana namja tadi sudah lebih dulu menghindar karena takut yesung kembali menjambak rambutnya.

" Kau mau apa lagi?' Tanya nya selidik.

Yesung menggelengkan kepala dengan tampang polos dan seolah tak berdosa sama sekali " Hanya ingin memastikan saja " Sahutnya " Ah iya, aku Yesung. Siapa namamu?" Yesung tersenyum manis hingga menenggelamkan mata sipitnya.

Namja cilik tadi pun ikut tersenyum manis " Kyuhyun Imnida, namamu bagus! Maaf karena sudah meledekmu tadi" Sesalnya " Kau mau kan memaafkan aku?"

Tanpa memudarkan senyumnya yesung mengangguk begitu antusias " Tentu saja. Maafkan aku juga arrachi, aku terlalu kesal tadi"

" Gwenchana, jadi kita bertemankan?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan kelingkingnya didepan wajah Yesung dan tentu yesung menyambutnya dengan begitu semangat.

" Huem~~ berteman" Ceria Yesung.

.  
.

" Huwa...manis sekali~~~" Heechul kegirangan ketika memakaikan Piyama bermotif Barbie pada Yesung. Entah apa yang ada didalam fikirannya membuat namja cilik itu terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia belikan Yesung Wig blonde ikal beserta Bando yang ada telinga seperti kucing dan ia pakaikan pada Yesung, mereka memakai Piyama dengan motif yang sama. Sepertinya memang berniat melakukan pajama Party malam ini.

Wajah Yesung ditekuk karena seenaknya saja Heechul membuatnya seperti ini. Bukankah dia itu jagoan seperti daddy, lalu ini apa? Kalau Hae melihat ini pasti pamornya akan benar-benar hancur.

" Mo~~m! Kenapa harus memakai ini" Gerutu yesung sesekali terlihat menarik-narik Wig Blondenya.

" Ya! Ya! Kau ini, nanti rusak" Kesal Heechul ketuka Yesung menarik-narik wig yang ada dikepalanya " Kau cantik sekali baby, huwa~~~"

" Mom~~ Yesung-ie itu tampan!" Sungut Yesung " Ish~~ kepala Yesung-ie gatal memakai ini Mom!"

" Tapi Mommy menyukainya" Heechul merunduk dan membuat ekspresi wajah yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan " Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau menyayangi mommy? Lalu kenapa kau membuat mommy bersedih"

Yesung tertipu oleh acting Heechul. Segera ia beringsut memeluk Heechul berusaha Membujuk agar Heechul tak bersedih " Mianhe mom! Iya Yesung-ie suka kog, mommy jangan sedih hum!" ia gosok-gosokkan pipinya dengan pipi Heechul " Yesung-ie suka bajunya, dan rambut ini Yesung-ie juga suka"

Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa yesung tau.

" Yesung-ie cantik seperti mommy heum?" Bisik Yesung lagi " Mommy jangan bersedih."

" Maafkan mommy! Harusnya mommy tak memaksa Yesung-ie memakai ini, sudah lepaskan saja" Masih melancarkan aksi sok sedihnya, tangan Heechul terulur hendak melepaskan wig dikepala Yesung.

" A-aniya. Yesung-ie suka mom" Yesung beringsut mundur dan tak sempat Heechul melepaskan wig dikepalanya " Bukankah mommy bilang tadi Yesung-ie sangat cantik" Yesung berdiri diatas ranjang.

Heechul memperhatikan saja ketika yesung cilik yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis kecil melancarkan aegyo terbaik yang ia miliki. Memuat pose menggemaskan. Menekan pipi dengan kedua telunjuknya, memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan tersenyum lebar " Lihat mom! Cantik bukan?"

Heechul bergerak meraih tubuh mungil itu saking gemasnya lalu ia cium pipi gempal Yesung berkali-kali " Aigo~~ Neomu Yeopo nae aegya" Gemasnya " Litle Princessku yang cantik"

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa harus Litle Princess? Apa tidak ada yang lebih keren dari itu, Huft~~~.

" Ah, sebaiknya kita berfoto. Aku tak ingin melewatkan moment ini begitu saja" Heechul meraih ponselnya lalu berinisiatif membuat Selca bersama Yesung. Ia arahkan Lensa kameranya kearah dirinya dan Yesung " Ciss" Ucapnya girang.

Dan Yesung hanya menuruti saja, berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin padahal didalam hati dia mengutuk Wig dan Piyama bermotif Barbie ini.

Cekrek..

Tok tok tok

Perhatian Yesung dan Heechul teralih karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar.

" Tuan, ada tamu. Dokter Kibum datang berkunjung"

Alis Heechul naik sebelah mendengar sang maid mengelukan nama Sepupunya. Cih dokter itu serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kemarin. Dia benar-benar kesini.

" Suruh dia tunggu sebentar" Teriak Heechul.

" Nuguya mom?" Tanya yesung.

" Sepupuku, dokter yang waktu itu mengobatimu. Masih ingat tidak?"

Yesung terlihat mengingat-ingat dengan alis yang bertaut " Eum~~ oh iya ingat. Yang tampan itu kan?" Senyumnya " Ah yesung-ie mau bertemu dokter tampan" Yesung segera turun dari ranjang dan bergegas keluar dari kamar tanpa melepaskan wig yang masih melekat indah dikepalanya.

" Ya! Yesung, tunggu" Panggil Heechul tapi yesung sudah keburu keluar dari kamar " Aishh~~ anak itu" Gerutunya lalu ia susul Yesung dengan langkah malas.

.  
.

Kibum mengangkat wajah ketika mendengar Langkah kaki mungil yang menghampirinya, matanya membola melihat gadis kecil yang terlihat seperti boneka itu. Siapa lagi ini?/Astaga~~ kenapa dia jadi tertarik pada anak dibawah umur. Kemarin namja cilik, ini juga sangat cantik dan dia benar-benar tertarik.

" Anyeong dokter" Sapa Yesung ramah.

" Ya! Yesung, " Panggil Heechul.

Yesung memutar kepalanya " Ne mom?" Sahutnya akan panggilan Heechul.

" Di-dia" Kibum tergagap karena Yesung adalah nama Namja Cilik yang kemarin membuatnya terpikat.

Heechul men deathglare Kibum " Apa?" Kesalnya

" Di-dia namja cilik yang waktu itu" Tunjuknya ke arah Yesung.

Heechul memutar malas bola matanya " Kalau ia kau mau apa?"

Kibum memegang dadanya dan merasa dia benar-benar sudah gila, dia gila karena namja cilik bernama Yesung ini " Hyung, izinkan aku menikahinya jika ia sudah besar nanti" Ucapnya tanpa lepas memandang Yesung.

" M-MWO?"

~TBC~

Kyahahahahahahaha # gelindingan .


	6. Part 6

It's Just Fanfiction  
Title : My Mom Is You  
Cast : Hangeng. Heechul, Yesung (5)

Part 6

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), cerita rada ekstrim dan gak masuk diakal dan sekali lagi It's Just Fanfiction.  
Don't Like Don't Read  
Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China  
Enjoy^^

# Korea

Brugh

Kibum beringsut menyamakan tingginya dengan Yesung, ia rengkuh bahu namja cilik itu, berlutut dihadapannya dengan mata yang menatap yesung tanpa berkedip sama sekali " Kau mau kan menikah denganku, Yesung-ah" Tanya nya pada yesung.

Mendengar ucapan kibum yesung hanya mengerjab bingung. Dokter tampan ini kenapa? Menikah? Siapa yang mau menikah? Yesung terlalu pintar untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Pletak

" Appo~~~"

Dengan sendalnya, Heechul memukul kepala Kibum dengan sangat kejam. Wajahnya memerah, rahangnya mengeras karena kesal pada sepupu yang benar-benar menyebalkan ini. Dia tidak ingin yesung sampai terkontaminasi dan menjadi gila seperti kibum " Kim kibum kurang ajarrr" datarnya.

Kibum meringis melihat wajah heechul yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan, ia garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal " Hehehe, kan tidak ada salahnya hyung"

" JELAS SALAH BODOH! Aish~~ sebenarnya kau terbentur dimana sih sampai otakmu menjadi miring. Kalau dia sudah besar kau pasti sudah tua dan membayangkan anak ini menikah dengan ahjussi mesum seperti mu membuat perutku mual"

" Yesung-ie tidak mau menikah dengan Kibum uilsa" Celetuk yesung yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian para orang dewasa " Kibum uilsa kan sudah tua, nanti kalau sudah tua Kibum uilsa mati. Yesung-ie tidak mau" Ia pun berlari menghampiri Heechul dan memeluk kaki Heechul erat "Yesung-ie tidak mau Mom"

Heechul menggendong Yesung lalu menatap tajam Kibum yang shock akan jawaban Yesung " Kau dengar itu, dia saja tidak mau menikah denganmu. Dasar bodoh"

" Ya! Yesung-ah, nanti uilsa belikan permen, Ice Cream, mainan yang banyak" Bujuk Kibum menghampiri Heechul dan Yesung.

Yesung memeluk leher heechul, pipinya menggembung membuat kadar imut diwajah manisnya semakin bertambah membuat Kibum harus menelan salivanya berkali-kali " Tidak mau! Kalau yang seperti itu daddy juga bisa beli untuk Yesung-ie" Balas nya santai " Kecuali kalau uilsa membelikan Yesung-ie Mobil Audi keluaran terbaru mungkin akan Yesung-ie pertimbangkan"

Kali ini bukan Hanya Kibum yang shock tapi juga Heechul. Hei, hei. Dari mana bisa anak seusia ini mengetahui tentang barang super mahal seperti itu. Apa dia asal sebut saja?

" Kemarin Yesung-ie minta pada daddy tapi daddy bilang Yesung-ie belum bisa memakainya sampai berusia 17 tahun nanti. Padahal yesung-ie benar-benar ingin mobil itu, seperti punya Siwon gege"

Selera nya benar-benar tinggi dan Kibum harus bersiap menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya jika ia serius ingin menikah dengan namja yang memiliki selera super tinggi ini, ckckck.

" Ye-yesung, Nanti kalau kau sudah besar pasti kubelikan. Kalau sekarang kau bahkan belum bisa menggunakannya" Elak Kibum mencoba membujuk yesung dengan rayuan mautnya.

" Kan bisa pakai Supir?"

Telak, kali ini Kibum benar-benar mati kutu dan Heechul benar-benar mengakui kejeniusan Yesung sekarang. Ternyata anak ini benar-benar bukan bocah biasa. Otaknya berkembang dengan sangat pesat dan Ya ampun. Sudah dapat dipastikan bocah ini pasti akan dewasa sebelum waktunya.

" Tuan, ada tamu lagi diluar." Salah satu maid Heechul menghampirinya " Ada tuan Jaejong bersama dengan anaknya"

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut wajah Heechul berubah ceria " Suruh dia masuk" Balasnya semangat " Dan kau sebaiknya pulang Kibum-ah, aku takut semakin lama kau disini kau bisa mati berdiri karena anak ini"

" Ta-tapi aku belum selesai Hyung. Aku yakin dia pasti mau menikah denganku kalau sudah besar nanti"

Dan entah kenapa Heechul merasa disini Kibum semakin terlihat Idiot karena Cintanya pada Yesung, namja cantik itu menepuk jidat seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Yesung-ie" Panggilan yang sangat manis lantang dielukan oleh seorang namja cilik yang seumuran dengan yesung. Kaki mungilnya melangkah Cepat diikuti sang Umma dibelakangnya, menghampiri Yesung dan Heechul " Yesung-ie kau cantik sekali" Celetuknya " Kau seperti boneka barbie milik Ahra Noona"

Dipuji seperti itu yesung bingung harus senang atau kesal. Kenapa semua orang mengatakan dirinya cantik? Kenapa tidak tampan, atau keren mungkin.

" Anyeong Kyu" Sapa Yesung yang meminta Heechul untuk menurunkannya segera " Kenapa kau kesini?"

" Jaejong-ah! Aku kira kau tidak akan datang" Heechul beringsut memeluk sahabatnya " Aku sudah menyiapkan piyama untuk kita pakai! Pajama party kali ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan karena ada bocah-bocah ini"

"Aigo~~ kau mendandani Yesung sampai seperti ini?" Kekeh Jaejong melirik Yesung " Kalau orang tuanya melihat ini apa yang akan mereka katakan!"

" Daddy nya menitipkannya padaku dan dia sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, jadi ya tidak masalah"

" Bagaimana baby? Mau kan menikah dengan uilsa kalau sudah besar nanti" Kibum kembali dengan misinya membujuk Yesung, ia berlutut dan menggenggam erat jemari mungil yesung " Nanti pasti uilsa belikan mobil tapi kalau kita sudah menikah"

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kibum yang begitu asik menggenggam jemari yesung " Ahjussi! Kau kan sudah tua, kenapa kau mau menikahi Yesung. Dia itu pantasnya denganku bukan dengan ahjussi tua sepertimu" Kesalnya beringsut memeluk Yesung.

Yesung mendongak hingga hidungnya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun karena namja itu memang lebih tinggi darinya.

" YA! Bocah, apa yang kau katakan" Kibum hendak menjitak Kyuhyun tapi sudah lebih dulu kakinya diinjak oleh Kyuhyun " Appo~~"

" Rasakan kau ahjussi tua" Desis Kyuhyun dengan menarik Sebelah sudut bibirnya, menyeringai kecil dan tangannya masih asik melingkar ditubuh mungil yesung.

Jaejong dan Heechul Sweatdrop melihat atraksi perebutan Yesung antara Kibum Dan Kyuhyun. Dua namja berbeda usia yang memperebutkan bocah cilik yang begitu mempesona.

.  
.

Setelah pertarungan Yang cuku sengit, akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk ikut pajama party di rumah Heechul. Memakai piyama bermotif teddy bear milik Heechul karena hanya motif itu yang sedikit besar dan bisa ia pakai.

Mendadak dokter muda itu menjadi autis, bermain dengan bocah-bocah berusia lima tahun seperti Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua demi perjuangan cintanya bukan?

" Dia benar sepupumu? Bukankah dokter itu terkenal dingin dan~~"

" Aku juga bingung" Potong Heechul akan bisikan Jaejong, sedari tadi mereka hanya mengamati saja kegiatan anak-anak mereka dan kibum " Mungkin ada sedikit gangguan diotaknya hingga membuatnya jadi idiot seperti itu"

" Ckckck," Jaejong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala " Ah iya! Bukankah Besok tepat lima tahun Hari meninggalnya Hangeng dan Anakmu?"

Heechul melirik Jaejong. Ucapan sahabatnya sontak membuat relung hatinya kembali bersedih, ingatan akan masa lalu disaat dia harus kehilangan dua permata kembali berputar dan setiap tahunnya dia akan ketempat itu untuk sekedar memberikan bunga sebagai pertanda kalau dia tak pernah melupakan mereka.

" Mau aku temani?" Tawar Jaejong seraya meremas lembut bahu Heechul dan tersenyum berusaha untuk memberikan apa yang mampu membuat kesedihan sahabatnya itu berkurang.

Heechul menyentuh tangan jaejong yang berada di bahu nya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum sebisanya " Aku akan pergi dengan Yesung! Terima kasih karena selama ini kau selalu menjadi teman yang baik untukku"

" Mommy~~~"

Greeepppp

Tiba-tiba saja yesung berlari dan memeluk Heechul " Mereka berdua itu menyebalkan! Yesung-ie tidak mau main dengan mereka" Rengek Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk Leher Heechul " Yesung-ie mau tidur saja"

" Biar aku temani" Dan entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum menjadi sangat kompak, ckckck.

" Andwe!" Sahut Jaejong dan Heechul yang juga ikutan Kompak

Mendengar penolakan itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung menekuk wajah mereka lalu saling pandang dan melemparkan Deathglare paling kejam yang mereka miliki.

.  
.

# China

"[ Gege Yakin besok akan Ke korea? Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa Heenim hyung itu? Bukankah dia taunya gege itu sudah meninggal?]" Zhoumi bertanya sambil menyesap habis Wine digelasnya "[ Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya? Jika dia tau kau masih hidup dia pasti akan berusaha untuk membunuhmu lagi]"

Hangeng tersenyum, namun senyuman itu terlihat benar-benar menakutkan "[ Dulu dia bisa lepas, namun tidak sekarang. Dan~~ orang itu, yang sudah membuatnya lepas dari hukuman juga akan mendapat pelajaran atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku dulu]"

"[ Jung Yunho?]"

" [ Dia sahabat yang tega menusukku dari belakang! Berkhianat demi sesuatu yang bahkan jika ia memintanya dariku tentu aku akan memberikannya tapi dia benar-benar membuatku kecewa, aku akan pastikan dia menyesali segala perbuatannya padaku dan mendekam di penjara sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku dan keluargaku. Mereka berdua akan menerima ganjarannya,]"

"[ Aku sudah mendapat Konfirmasi dari Kepolisian Korea dan penyelidikan mereka juga sudah hampir rampung ge!]"

"[ Bagus~~ Lima tahun misi kita ini takkan sia-sia! Mafia besar itu takkan lagi bisa tertawa, kali ini mereka akan menangis dibawah kaki kita]"

# Back to Korea.

Siang ini Yesung sudah begitu rapi, mengenakan Tuxedo Hitam yang khusus Heechul pesankan untuknya. Dengan mobil mewahnya Heechul membawa Yesung kesuatu tempat dimana ada kenangan pahitnya disana, tapi kenangan pahit itu tak mungkin bisa ia luoakan begitu saja.

" Kita mau kemana mom?" Tanya yesung. Sedari tadi senyumnya tak juga lekang karena bangga mengenakan Tuxedo yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, ini yang ia inginkan bukan?

" Ke suatu tempat yang selalu aku kunjungi setiap tahunnya. Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian terpenting didalam hidupku maka aku mengajakmu untuk mengunjungi tempat itu" Senyum Heechul seraya sebelah tangannya membelai lembut pipi yesung.

"Oh~~ Sahut Yesung santai"

Heechul menghentikan laju mobilnya, ia buka pintu mobil dan keluar disusul oleh yesung. Ditangannya ada sebucket bunga mawar yang begitu segar. Melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya tempat ini lebih cocok jika disebut sebagai jurang. Tapi~~ entahlah biarkan mereka melanjutkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan ditempat ini.

" Mom~~ kita tidak akan bunuh diri disini kan?" Tanya Yesung memandang sekelilingnya.

Heechul tertawa geli melihat raut menggemaskan itu, ia letakkan sebucket bunga mawar itu di tepi jurang lalu ia angkat tubuh mungil Yesung untuk ia gendong " Tentu saja tidak, dasar kau ini"

" Lalu untuk apa kita disini mom? Ini kan jurang, kalau tidak untuk bunuh diri lalu kita disini untuk apa?"

" Untuk mengenang Suami dan a"

" Anakmu sudah bersamamu, lalu apa yang sedang kau kenang Heenim-ah"

Degh~~~

Suara berat seseorang memotong ucapan Heechul. Yesung memutar kepalanya, mata bulatnya semakin membulat tat kala mengenali sosok gagah nan tampan itu. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum lebar membuat mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam " DADDY~~~" Pekik Yesung.

Heechul pun langsung memutar kepalanya, dan~~ sosok itu? Ini mimpikah? Tuhan, ini mimpi atau nyata?

Sekujur tubuh Heechul bagai tersengat Listrik, dia membeku dan membatu berusaha untuk menepis apa yang tengah ia saksikan. Ini tidak mungkin, ini pasti kesalahan atau mungkin dia sudah gila karena terlalu lama merindukan Suaminya.

" Heenim~~"

Panggilan itu, hanya satu orang yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu membuat mata Heechul memanas dan berair. Segila inikah dirinya?

Yesung turun dari gendongan Heechul dan berlari menghampiri sosok itu " Akhir nya daddy datang" Ucapnya saat sudah berada digendongan sosok itu " Mom~~ Daddy sudah datang! Mommy kenapa diam saja disitu"

" Da-daddy?" Beo Heechul.

" Heenim! Kau tak merindukanku?"

Katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi, Tuhan~~ katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Air mata Heechul mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia kehendaki, mengalir begitu derasnya "Hangengku, kau hangengku" Lirihnya terdengar gemetar.

" Heenim~~ Ini aku, suamimu"

" Hangeng~~~"

Dengan langkah perlahan Sosok yang bernama Hangeng itu menghampiri Heechul dan ketika telah sampai, sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi Heechul semakin tersedu karena sentuhan ini benar-benar ia rindukan sampai ia harus memejamkan mata takut segalanya berakhir begitu saja " Aku merindukanmu sayang"

" Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

" Maafkan aku membuatmu menderita selama ini! Maafkan aku karena membuatmu harus menanggung segalanya sendiri dan maafkan aku baru datang sekarang!"

" Hangeng~~ Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?" Air mata Heechul semakin deras.

" Mom~~ Jangan menangis hiks hiks" Yesung pun ikut terisak melihat Heechul menangis seperti itu " Mommy~~"

" Yesung~~ Yesung benar-benar anakku?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

" Dia bayi kecilku?"

" Sekarang dia sudah besar sayang"

" Yesung~~ dia bayiku hiks hiks" Tangis Heechul semakin tersedu dan tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yesung lalu

Greeeeppppp

Ia peluk, ia ciumi wajah manis anaknya sebagai ungkapan kerinduannya meskipun telah bersama Yesung beberapa waktu ini karena rasanya berbeda ketika ia tau jika namja cilik ini adalah anak kandungnya.

~TBC~

Thanks buat yang mau review ff gak masuk akal ini hehehe


	7. Part 7

It's Just Fanfiction

Title : My Mom Is You

Cast : Hangeng. Heechul, Yesung (5)

Part 7

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), cerita rada ekstrim dan gak masuk diakal dan sekali lagi It's Just Fanfiction.

Don't Like Don't Read

Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China

Enjoy^^

Greeeeppppp

Ia peluk, ia ciumi wajah manis anaknya sebagai ungkapan kerinduannya meskipun telah bersama Yesung beberapa waktu ini karena rasanya berbeda ketika ia tau jika namja cilik ini adalah anak kandungnya.

" Hiks, hiks~~ Mommy! Uljjima" Tangan mungil Yesung menghapus air mata dipipi ibunya, Heechul setelah Heechul berhenti menciumi wajahnya " Yesung-ie tidak akan nakal mom, hiks hiks hiks"

Beralih mencium telapak tangan anaknya, Heechul berbisik lembut " Yesung-ie tidak nakal sayang! Mommy mencintaimu, Jeongmall"

" Nado , Mom! Nado Saranghae" Sahut Yesung masih terisak kecil.

Sebelah tangan Hangeng terulur merengkuh Heechul, memeluk kedua permatanya. Sudah lama dia mengimpikan yang seperti ini. Bersama keluarga kecilnya, bersama anak dan istrinya.

.  
.

Setelah memastikan Yesung telah tidur pulas, Heechul memilih untuk menyusul Hangeng yang tengah menonton Televisi. Ini rumah mereka bersama bukan?

Dengan membawa secangkir Kopi yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk suaminya. Senyumnya tak juga lekang karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Setelah kesakitan karena ia mengira anak dan suaminya telah tiada akhirnya kini segalanya terobati.

Dia tak bertanya kenapa Hangeng pergi membawa anaknya dulu. Dia belum siap mendengar cerita yang sudah pasti akan menyakitinya nanti. Ia masih ingin berbahagia, belum siap untuk menerima kesakitan lagi.

" Ehem!"

Deheman Heechul membuat Hangeng terlonjak kecil. Namja tampan itu menolah dan tersenyum manis ketika Heechul menghampirinya.

" Serius sekali sampai tak menyadari keberadaanku huh?" Rajuk Heechul seraya menyerahkan Segelas Kopi yang ia buat tadi kepada Hangeng. Lalu ia dudukkan dirinya disisi hangeng.

Hangeng meletakkan Gelasnya dinakas yang berada disisi kirinya lalu ia rapatkan duduknya dengan duduk Heechul " Maaf!" Sesalnya " Heum~~ Yi Xing sudah tidur?"

" Yesung, Han-ie~~ Yi Xing terdengar aneh ditelingaku" Timpal Heechul.

Hangeng tertawa kecil " Baiklah sayang! Lalu sekarang?"

" Huh? Apa?" Heechul memundurkan wajahnya saat melihat perubahan riak wajah suaminya. Tak terlihat teduh seperti sebelumnya " Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Hangeng tersenyum miring " Masa kau tidak tau? Ini sudah lima tahun sayang" Bisiknya yang malah membuat Heechul bergidik ngeri, apa lagi hangat nafas hangeng menyapu lehernya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti disengat listrik.

" Aish jinjja? Kenapa sifat mesum mu tidak berkurang juga sih. Eh?" Heechul mendorong pelan dada hangeng, matanya menatap tajam suaminya seolah mengintimidasi " Selama lima tahun ini kau pasti mengobral cinta kesana kemari karena tidak bersamaku, iyakan?"

" Huh? Maksudmu apa?"

" Kau itu kan mesum! Pasti kau"

" Hei, hei" Timpal Hangeng akan tuduhan tak berperikemanusiaan Heechul " Harusnya kau tau bagaimana sibuknya aku. Bekerja, melaksanakan misi Negara dan mengurus anak. Sama sekali tak terfikir hal-hal yang seperti itu " Kesalnya berbalik memunggungi Heechul seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Alis Heechul terangkat karena tau Hangeng pasti kesal padanya " Benarkah?" Bisiknya pelan " Aku tidak percaya " Ia pun beringsut memeluk Hangeng dari belakang.

Hangeng melirik sedikit lalu kembali membuang arah pandangannya kedepan " Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah" Cetusnya kesal.

" Baikla~~h! Aku percaya. Lalu?"

" Lalu apa?" Hangeng memutar kepalanya menghadap Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum ketika tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan " Lalu? Apa kau tak merindukanku huh?" Bisiknya nakal.

Kedua sudut bibir Hangeng terangkat lalu ia pun berbalik dan memaksa Agar Heechul berbaring di atas sofa yang tengah mereka duduki " Sangat merindukanmu" Balasnya berbisik seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher Heechul dan mulai menciumi leher istrinya, menelanjangi bahu Heechul dan merayap hingga ciumannya turun ke bahu Heechul.

" Eungh~~~ Han-ie~~~" Desah Heechul dengan menggigit bibir ketika Ciuman hangeng semakin membuat urat-uratnya menegang. Apa lagi tangan Hangeng mulai merayap masuk kedalam piyamanya.

Puas dengan bahu Heechul, hangeng naik untuk mencumbu bibir tebal yang memerah seiring nafsu mereka yang mulai terbakar. Ia lumati kasar karena sudah benar-benar merindukan keindahan ini. Dan karena kerinduan yang mereka miliki seimbang Heechul pun membalas cumbuan Hangeng penuh dengan nafsu yang membuatnya serasa berada diantara bara api, mereka terbakar dan saling membakar.

" Astaga~~Ckckckck" Yesung menyilang kedua tangan didada seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat atraksi mommy dan daddy nya " Tidak bisa kah kalian melakukan hal seperti ini didalam kamar?"

Degh~~~~

Tubuh Hangeng dan Heechul menegang setelah mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali. Mereka berdua menolah dan terperangah karena Yesung berdiri tidak jauh dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh dan horror.

Glup~~

Mereka menelan saliva tanpa mengubah posisi mereka yang masih saling menimpa.

" Ya ampu~~n! Sepertinya aku harus bersiap mendapatkan dongsaeng" Yesung mendesah lalu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Mommy dan daddy nya yang masih terperangah dengan mulut menganga, ckckck tidak elit sekali " Lanjutkan lah, aku takkan mengganggu" Teriaknya setelah itu.

" Han-ie?" Bisik Heechul tanpa mengubah pandangannya padahal yesung sudah tak lagi disana, yang ia pandang hanya bayangan semu.

" Heum?"

" Selama lima tahun, kau beri makan apa anakku hingga tumbuh dan dewasa sebelum waktunya" Heechul akhirnya menoleh dan menatap dalam mata Hangeng " Sejak pertama kali bertemu sifatnya sudah seperti itu"

Hangeng mengedikkan bahu " Aku juga tidak tau! Tapi Anak kita itu memang jenius, bahkan dia tak banyak memiliki teman yang seusia dengannya. Mungkin bisa dihitung dan~~~ Dia juga tak sembarangan memilih teman"

" Ya ampu~~n! Bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Disini aku akan memasukkannya ke sekolah yang biasa supaya dia lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan teman seusianya"

" Aku bahkan tak memasukkannya ke sekolah. Tapi Yesung itu belajar dengan sangat cepat, usia tiga tahun dia sudah lancar membaca."

" Benarkah?" Tanya Heechul tidak percaya.

Hangeng menganggukkan kepala " Siwon yang mengajarkannya tanpa sengaja karena Yesung memaksa saat Siwon sedang mengerjakan tugas Kuliahnya waktu itu."

" Siwon nuguya?" Heechul merubah posisi mereka hingga menjadi sama-sama duduk diatas sofa. Sepertinya cerita tentang perkembangan Yesung lebih menarik ketimbang yang lain.

" Adik Ipar Zhoumi! Sekarang menjadi FBI di Kanada"

" Zhoumi?" Ulang Heechul seolah mengingat nama itu tapi dia samar-samar mengingatnya.

" Adikku! Masa kau lupa dengan adik iparmu huh" Rutuk Hangeng seraya menepuk pelan Kepala Heechul.

" Aku tidak terlalu ingat! Mungkin kalau bertemu aku akan ingat" Heechul mengedikkan bahu " Eh, kau tidak memasukkan Yesung kesekolah? Lalu kenapa dia bisa begitu mahir menggunakan Gadget dan cara bicaranya juga ya ampu~~n"

" Sudah kukatakan tadi, kalau dia itu jenius"

" Mom, dad! Kalian sudah selesai apa belum?" Yesung berteriak dari balik pintu, ternyata anak itu tidak benar-benar pergi dan beberapa saat kemudian dia muncul dari balik pintu.

Kedua orang tuanya mendesah menanggapi sifat sok dewasa namja cilik ini.

" Kau berniat mengintip huh?"

" Ani. Hanya aku ingin bertanya pada daddy tentang kabar Hae dan Siwon gege" Yesung berlari kecil lalu naik ke atas sofa menggeser sedikit posisi mommy dan daddy nya dan duduk diantara keduanya " Aku ada misi Khusus dengan mereka"

" Misi apa?" Hangeng mengangkat Yesung untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya " Zhoumi Uncle mengirim Hae ke Jepang untuk mengungkap kasus perjudian besar dan Siwon gege ke kanada. Dia sudah resmi menjadi FBI"

Yesung menekuk wajah, bibirnya mengerucut dan sepertinya dia kesal setelah mendengar cerita Daddynya mengenai Siwon dan Hae " Mereka tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku. Bukankah misi belum selesai, seenaknya saja mereka pergi tanpa memberi tahuku"

Hangeng dan Heechul saling pandang bingung.

" Daddy tau tidak kalau penyelundupan Gadget di China sudah kami ketahui lokasinya. Sekarang bagaimana bisa dibongkar kalau mereka pergi begitu saja"

" Penyelundupan Gadget?" Ulang Hangeng " Kalau tidak salah dua hari yang lalu kami menangkap gembong penyelundupan Gadget di pelabuhan China!"

Mata Yesung membesar, dengan semangat ia berdiri diatas pangkuan daddy nya " Pasti hae yang memberitahu lokasinya pada daddy?"

" Iya"

" Aishhhhh~~~curang!" Yesung menggerutu kesal " Pasti dia yang dapat hadiahnya, aaaarrggggghhhh dasar ikan jelek. Awas kalau aku bertemu denganmu"

" Hae nuguya?" Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan saja akhirnya angkat bicara " Apa dia seumuran dengan Yesung?"

" Hae dan Siwon itu kakak beradik dan usianya mungkin sekitar delapan belas tahun" Jawab Hangeng yang langsung mengundang tawa Heechul karena sedari tadi yesung sama sekali tak memberi embel-embel Hyung atau gege di nama Hae, tidak sopan.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya gege seperti Siwon huh?" Heechul merebut Yesung dari pangkuan Hangeng " Itu tidak sopan namanya"

" Ah! Dia juga tidak Sopan. Pokoknya Yesung-ie kesal pada Hae, Yesung-ie membencinya" Rajuknya tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun kerucutan di bibir mungilnya.

~chu~

Saking gemasnya Heechul sampai mencium bibir mungil itu dan melumatnya sedikit " Anak mommy tidak boleh seperti itu. Mungkin hae punya alasan tersendiri kenapa melakukan hal itu. Nanti kalau bertemu pasti dia akan menjelaskannya padamu"

Yesung menoleh pada hangeng setelah mendengar ucapan Heechul dan Hangeng membalas tatapan yesung dengan anggukan kepala.

" Hah~~ Baiklah! Hoa~~m"

" Hari sudah semakin malam dan waktunya kita untuk tidur" Heechul bangkit dari posisi duduknya bersamaan dengan Yesung yang ia gendong.

" Heum~~ Daddy boleh tidur dengan kami tapi tidak boleh macam-macam pada mommy" Yesung berkata sayup-sayup sambil merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Heechul.

Mendengar racauan polos itu Hangeng dan Heechul tergelak seraya menggelengkan kepala bersama-sama. Tangan Hangeng terulur mengacak gemas rambut yesung lalu bersama mereka masuk kedalam kamar. Menghabiskan malam bersama-sama.

.  
.

Sementara di sebuah Rumah Mewah, Namja yang sudah memiliki kerut di wajahnya itu terlihat begitu gugup. Tangannya gemetar ketika menggenggam gelas Wine yang berada di atas nakas sebelah tempat ia duduk.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali.

Orang itu, dia sudah membunuhnya dan mayatnya sudah dibuang ke jurang waktu itu. Tapi kabar yang ia dapat barusan (?) Bagaimana bisa?

" Apa kau Yakin kalau dia masih hidup?" Tanya nya terdengar serak pada namja yang berdiri disisi Kanannya.

" Iya Tuan! Bahkan dia sekarang berada di Rumah Tuan muda Heechul"

" Jadi anak kecil yang waktu itu dirumah Heechul (?)"

" Dia adalah cucu anda tuan"

Degh~~~

Ternyata dugaan nya waktu itu tidak salah. Anak itu memang memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya. Cucu yang waktu itu ia suruh orang untuk melenyapkannya ternyata masih hidup. Mendadak perasaan rindu melingkupi hatinya. Merindukan seseorang memanggilnya Harabeoji.

Kenapa dulu dia begitu biadab, jiwa yang masih suci itu hendak dia lenyapkan.

Urusannya pada Ayah anak itu bukan pada cucu nya.

Matanya berkabut hingga perlahan buliran bening itu mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, ia menyesal sekarang. Tapi, bahkan anaknya pun sudah benar-benar mengutuknya. Boleh kah ia berharap kali ini, berharap untuk dimaafkan meskipun itu adalah suatu yang mustahil.

.  
.

Pagi Hari yang menyebalkan untuk Yesung ketika Mommy nya memakaikan Pakaian Play Grup yang terlihat manis ketika ia pakai tapi, Yesung tak menyukainya. Kenapa harus berwarna Pink ToT.

Dengan topi bundar dan celana pendek bermotif Kotak-kotak sesungguhnya dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Namun sepanjang ibunya memakaikan pakaian itu wajahnya ditekuk bagai pakaian yang tidak disetrika. Dia ingin terlihat keren bukan?

" Hari ini kau akan mulai masuk kesekolah barumu, sayang" Ucap Heechul seraya membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu di leher Yesung " Ingat, tidak boleh nakal"

" Apa tidak ada baju yang lebih bagus mom? Aku terlihat seperti badut, menggelikan sekali"

Heechul mendesah lalu ia gendong Yesung untuk keluar dari kamar, menyusul daddy nya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan, untuk sarapan " Tapi ini Seragam sekolah barumu baby, memangnya kau mau seragam seperti apa?"

" Seperti milik Hae!"

" Heuh? Tapi Hae bukan anak-anak lagi, tentu seragam sekolahnya berbeda dengan milikmu baby"

Mendengar penjelasan itu Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya " Daddy~~ Yesung-ie tidak mau pakai seragam sekolah seperti ini" Yesung merengek ketika Heechul mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hangeng " Bukankah ini terlihat aneh"

Hangeng menoleh dan tersenyum manis lalu ia angkat Yesung untuk ia pangku " Kau terlihat manis baby~~ Apa salahnya dengan seragam ini huh?" Hangeng mencium pipi Gempal Yesung karena gemas " Ah iya! Ada titipan untukmu dari Siwon gege sebelum dia berangkat ke kanada"

Mendengar nama Siwon mata Yesung membulat " Siwon gege? Mana! Mana dad!"

" Haisssh! Sabarrr" Hangeng meraih sesuatu yang berada diatas meja, benda yang diselimuti tas kecil berwarna hitam " Ini," Ia angsurkan benda itu pada Yesung setelah Ia keluarkan dari sarangnya " Ini sebagai hadiah karena Kau dan Hae Sudah membantu misi Khusus Penyelundupan Gadget"

Yesung meraih benda berbentuk Kotak pipih berwarna putih itu dengan takjub " I-ini. Tablet 4dimensi" Gumamnya tak percaya " Siwon gege benar-benar memberikan ini padaku dad?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepala, tangannya terulur menghidupkan tablet itu dan mereka menunggu beberapa saat sampai tablet itu menyala sempurna.

" Huwa! Astaga~~~ ini benar-benar Keren" Pekik Yesung kegirangan.

Dddrrrrrrrt dddrrrrrrrtttt

Tablet itu bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Yesung menyentuh layar tablet itu dan tak perlu menunggu lama, dari layarnya memantul gambaran seseorang yang tengah tersenyum dan pantulan itu bergerak.

" Siwon gege?" Panggil Yesung.

" Hai, baby! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sahut pantulan itu. Namja tampan yang mengenakan Seragam FBI.

" Huwa~~ Gege! I Miss You" Histeris Yesung melonjak-lonjak diatas pangkuan Daddy nya " Kau tampan sekali dengan seragam itu, Yesung-ie juga ingin memakai seragam seperti itu"

Hangeng dan Heechul Sweatdrop mendengar celetukan anak mereka yang terdengar polos namun juga masuk dalam kategori Ekstrim

Siwon tertawa dari balik pantulan dirinya " Nanti kalau kau sudah besar, sekarang kau harus rajin belajar jika ingin seperti gege"

" Gege lihatlah seragam sekolah ku ini" Yesung mengadu seraya memamerkan seragam sekolahnya pada Siwon " Sama sekali tidak pantas untukku"

" Siapa bilang? Kau terlihat manis memakai seragam itu, kalau gege ada disana pasti gege sudah menciummu karena gemas" Goda Siwon yang langsung mengundang semburat mereka di pipi Yesung " Eumh! Gege harus segera pergi baby, jaga tablet itu baik-baik oke"

" Iya, pasti aku jaga ge~~" Yesung menganggukkan kepala antusias.

" Kau juga bisa menghubungi Hae pada malam Hari, kontaknya sudah gege simpan didalam tablet ini dan kau bisa meminta bantuan daddy untuk menggunakannya"

" Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri Ge! Daddy sibuk dengan mommy kalau malam hari"

Hangeng dan Heechul saling pandang dan meringis tidak enak akibat celetukan kurang ajar buah hati mereka ini.

Dan lagi-lagi siwon tertawa karena Yesung " Ya sudah! Aku tau kau itu cepat belajar dan Pintar!"

" Sudah pasti" Sahut Yesung percaya diri.

" Han gege" Pamit Siwon yang dibalas senyum dana anggukan oleh Hangeng.

Tak lama Pantulan Siwon menghilang dan layar Tablet Yesung kembali seperti saat pertama tablet itu dinyalakan.

" Mom! Boleh dibawa kesekolah ya?" Pinta Yesung manja " Yesung-ie pasti bosan nanti disekolah, ya mom! Boleh dibawa ya~~ Daddy~~"

Mommy dan daddy nya menggelengkan kepalanya bersama-sama. Kalau dibawa kesekolah Yang ada Yesung akan sibuk dengan tablet barunya ini. Bukankah niat Heechul memasukkan Yesung ke play grup supaya Yesung bisa berinteraksi dengan teman seusianya dan bersikap sesuai usianya.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir dan dia sudah bisa menebak jawaban yang akan dberikan oleh mommy dan daddy nya. Tapi mencoba keberuntungan tidak ada salahnya bukan?

~TBC~

Hehehehe...Aku kagak tau kapan ini bakal end

S


	8. Part 8

It's Just Fanfiction

Title : My Mom Is You

Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Yesung (5)

Part 8

Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China

Enjoy ^^

Yesung melirik sekolah baru nya kekanan dan kekiri. Jemari mungilnya menggengam erat jemari Heechul. Ini sekolah? Oh jadi sekolah itu seperti ini, fikirnya. Selama ini dia tak pernah bersekolah bukan? Segala yang ia pelajari berasal dari orang-orang disekelilingnya saja dan karena dia memang jenius, jadi sesungguhnya dia memang tak memerlukan sekolah/?

Setelah selesai mengamati sekolah barunya, yesung memutar malas kedua bola matanya dan mendesah pelan. Sepertinya dia tak menyukai sekolah barunya ini, membosankan.

" Yesung-ie"

Yesung mengenali suara itu dan ketika ia memutar kepala, benar saja tebakannya. Itu suara Kyuhyun " Kyuhyun-ah" Panggilnya Saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan Heechul.

" Wah, Yesung-ie sekolah disini! Senangnya~~~" Ceria Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi keceriaan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah! Aku titipkan Yesung padamu arrachi, aku harus menemui Kepala Sekolah" Heechul sedikit mendorong punggung Yesung agar berdiri bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun " Dan anak mommy tidak boleh nakal oke " Ia kecup ringan pipi Yesung dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

" Bersamaku, Yesung pasti aman mom" Sahut Kyuhyun antusias.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan Mom (?) " Kenapa kau memanggil Mommy ku seperti itu?" Tanyanya " Kau kan punya mommy sendiri, apa kau tidak merasa puas punya satu mommy?" Terdengar pedas untuk ucapan anak sesusia dirinya kan, ckck.

Kyuhyun sempat terperangah dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Lalu setelah nya namja cilik nan tampan itu tersenyum sumringah " Ya tidak apa-apa. Kan setelah menikah denganmu aku juga akan memanggil Chullie ahjussi dengan sebutan mommy"

Yesung lagi-lagi melirik Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan tatapan malas " Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?"

" Tentu saja kau, baby" Seru Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Yesung " Dari pada kau menikah dengan ahjussi tua itu, bukankah lebih baik menikah denganku.?"

Mendengar perbincangan kedua anak berusia 5tahun ini benar-benar membuat Heechul Sweatdrop. Zaman sudah benar-benar berubah dan~~ ini gila. Anak usia ini harusnya membicarakan permen atau mainan mereka. Tapi ini apa? Tuhan~~~ aku memang bukan manusia yang baik, tapi kenapa harus mendapat hukuman seperti ini, bathin heechul.

.

.

.

Ting tong (Suara bel Rumah)

Yesung yang sedang makan disuapi oleh Heechul, menoleh kea rah pintu. Namja cilik itu mendesah pelan, pasti para pengganggu itu yang datang. Apa dosanya hingga harus berurusan dengan mereka, semempesona apa dia sampai dikejar-kejar oleh namja-namja aneh yang rrrr begitu bersemangat untuk mengajaknya menikah (?) dia masih kecil kan?

" Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?" Gumam Heechul pelan.

" Siapa lagi? Tentu para penggemarku mom? "

" Huh?" Dahi Heechul berkerut mendengar celotehan anaknya " Penggemar?" Ulangnya yang dibalas anggukan malas oleh Yesung.

" Mommy kan harusnya tau kalau anakmu ini cukup terkenal" Yesung meraih tablet miliknya yang tergelatak diatas meja, ia tekan tombol on hingga layar yang awalnya kelam menjadi berwarna. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tabletnya membuat alisnya menyatu dan ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah lucu " Pesan?" Gumamnya pelan lalu mulai mengusap layar tabletnya.

Klik

_Tak merindukanku?_ 'Hae'

_Kau menyebalkan_

_Tapi aku merindukanmu! Masih banyak kasus yang harus kita pecahkan! '_Hae'

_Cih! Pecahkan saja sendiri. Dasar ikan asin jelek, aku membencimu_

_Maafkan aku Yi Xing! Bukankah kau sudah dapat hadiah dari Siwon gege, kenapa kau masih marah?_ 'Hae'

_Kasus waktu itu kan kita pecahkan bersama, tapi yang terkenal kalian berdua. Cih! Jangan harap aku akan membantu lagi, tidak akan pernah_

_Kau itu masih kecil, jadi biarkan kami dulu yang terkenal . Nanti kalau kau sudah besar kau pasti akan lebih terkenal dari kami. Ayolah Yi Xing, jangan marah lagi _'Hae'

_Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?_ 'Hae'

_Yang lebih mahal dari Hadiah Siwon gege_

_ToT aku mana punya uang! 'Hae'_

_aku tidak perduli, Ikan asin_

" Yesung-ie baby, ada tamu untukmu sayang" Panggil Heechul sedikit mengganggu Yesung yang begitu asik dengan tabletnya.

Tapi sepertinya Yesung sama sekali tidak perduli dan wajahnya tak ia angkat dan masih begitu focus dengan tablet miliknya. Jemari mungilnya begitu lihai menyentuh touchscreen tablet.

" Yesung-ah?"

" Suruh saja mereka duduk mom! Yesung-ie sedang sibuk " Sahut Yesung malas.

_Hae, kau masih disitu?_

_?_

_Hae!?_

_Ish!_

_Kau marah padaku? Hae?_

_Angkat wajahmu Yi Xing 'Hae'_

Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah,membaca pesan dari Hae, namun niatan untuk mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali belum ada

_Untuk apa?_

_Angkat saja~~ Apa kau tidak lelah merunduk terus seperti itu?_ ' Hae'

_Dari mana kau tau aku sedang merunduk?_

_Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan ada di hadapanmu!'_ Hae'

" Eh?" Buru-buru Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, langsung matanya membesar melihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah berdiri gagah dengan mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut rompi hitam dan celana hitam yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, lalu langkah jenjangnya melaju kearah yesung dengan pelan " [ Kenapa seterkejut itu huh?]"

Kepala Yesung mengikuti arah namja yang kini sudah duduk disisis dirinya " [Bukankah kau sedang berada di jepang? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?]"

"[ Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku langsung terbang kesini setelah mendapatkan alamatmu dari siwon gege,]" Namja tampan itu mencubit gemas ujung hidung Yesung lalu memangku yesung diatas pahanya " [Anak nakal, kau membuatku hampir mati karena serangan jantung]"

"[ Memangnya aku berbuat apa?]" Yesung bertanya dengan nada polos dan mata jernihnya yang mengerjab lucu.

"[ Kau pergi sendiri keluar negri tanpa memberi tahu apapun padaku!]" Namja tampan itu menatap tajam manic yesung "[ Kau tidak tau kalau itu sangat berbahaya huh?]"

"[ Aku berada dibawah pengawasan Zhoumi Uncle, harus nya tak usah sekhawatir itu, ikan bodoh]" Yesung memukul pelan kepala namja yang kini tengah memangkunya.

"[ Aku mana tau! Zhoumi ge awalnya merahasiakan keberadaanmu padaku, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, bocah kurang ajar]" Kepala yesung ditepuk-tepuk pelan oleh namja yang bersamanya " [Dan~~~ kau harus tau kalau aku kesini juga membawa misi baru untuk kita]"

" [Cih, ada mau nya ternyata. Aku tidak akan membantu lagi, kau curang]" Yesung mendesah seraya memutar malas kedua bola matanya .

" [Hei, tapi ini misi penting dan kalau sampai misi ini berhasil aku berjanji akan mengajakmu ke tempat pelatihan para FBI]"

"[Ke Kanada? Ke tempat Siwon Gege?]" Yesung berdiri di atas paha namja yang memangkunya, kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher namja tampan tersebut.

"[iya!]"

Mata yesung membulat sempurna "[ Apa aku juga akan mendapat seragam FBI?]"

"[Aku bisa meminta mereka membuatkannya untukmu]"

" [Benarkah?]"

" Tak bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa korea? Perbincangan kalian membuatku pusing" Heechul meletakkan segelas teh diatas meja untuk tamu Yesung " Oh jadi kau Hae yang selalu disebut-sebut anak nakal ini?" Heechul mengacak gemas rambut anaknya.

" Oh, maaf Noona. Kami sudah terbiasa menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Naenun Donghae imnida, aku temannya Yesung."

" Noona kepalamu, dia ini mommy ku dan dia itu namja. Dasar ikan bodoh" Yesung memukul bahu donghae agak keras. Bibir mungilnya terpout karena kesal.

" Oh hehe, maaf. Aku fikir dia itu wanita " Donghae menggaruk kepalanya dan meringis kecil " Jadi aku panggil mommy mu apa?"

" Harabeoji"

Pletakkkk

" Appo~~~ kenapa mommy memukulku" Yesung semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kau fikir aku setua itu" Kesal Heechul " Kau boleh memanggilku Hyung, Hae-ah"

" Hyung (?) Cih, tidak ingat umur"

Entah apa dosa Heechul hingga dia bisa memiliki anak sekurang ajar ini. Tapi apapun ceritanya anak ini tetaplah buah hatinya meskipun dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengikat bocah kurang ajar ini dan memasukkannya kedalam karung.

~Tbc~

Ini memang pendek tapi ya anggaplah ini Comeback setelah selesai bulan madu kkk


	9. Part 9

It's Just Fanfiction

Title : My Mom Is You

Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Yesung (5)

Part 9

Tanda [] Itu artinya perbincangan dalam bahasa China

Enjoy ^^

Heechul mendesah pelan seraya mengurut dada mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi anaknya yang bermulut tajam (?) bukankah itu cerminan dirinya, jadi ya cukup tau saja " Kalau saja bukan anakku pasti sudah kurebus dan kujadikan sup" Gerutunya dengan gigi yang benar-benar rapat.

Yesung menggembungkan pipi dan menatap polos ke pada Mommy nya " Tapi aku anakmu mom!" Jawabnya dan nada bicara itu terdengar sangat manis namun terkesan mencibir, ckckck " Bukankah aku itu sangat manis, jeongmall?" Sambungnya dengan mata berbinar cerah dan mau tak mau kekesalan Heechul pun menguap melihat betapa polosnya wajah malaikat kecilnya ini " Mommy~~~" Yesung merentangkan tangan lalu Heechul pun meraih anaknya dari pangkuan donghae.

" Ya, ya kau memang manis tapi juga menyeramkan!" Heechul mencium gemas ujung Hidung Yesung.

" Kalau aku menyeramkan lalu mommy dan daddy apa?" Yesung menatap kesal ke pada Heechul " Ck, mungkin aku bukan anak kalian berdua" Yesung memaksa turun dari gendongan Heechul lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, sepertinya bocah cilik itu tengah merajuk.

Blammmmm

Yesung menutup pintu sekuat tenaganya.

Membuat Heechul terlonjak dan mengerutkan kening melihat pola tingkahnya yang memang terkadang keluar dari batasannya sebagai anak-anak. " Heuh, kenapa dia marah. Anak itu ya ampu~~n"

" Dia memang seperti itu, hyung" Sanggah donghae yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi duduknya " Mood nya cepat berubah dan~~ agak perasa"

" Tapi tadi dia mengataiku dan giliran aku"

" Ya memang seperti itu, tapi membujuknya tidak susah kog. " Potong donghae, berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

" Apa?"

" Anakmu itu Shopaholic dan dia sangat suka berbelanja produk mahal." Donghae memainkan rambut dengan jemarinya " Kalau mood nya sedang buruk bersiaplah dia akan menguras isi tabunganmu hyung, han gege sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat Yesung yang seperti itu"

Heechul menelan ludah, jika diingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia membawa Yesung ke Pusat perbelanjaan. Bahkan dalam keadaan mood yang sangat baik dia hampir menghabiskan isi toko, tapi untungnya ada Credit Card milik Suaminya yang dibawa lari Yesung waktu itu yang sampai tak menguras habis isi kantongnya.

" A-apa tidak pernah ada yang memberitahunya kalau yang seperti itu bukanlah hal yang baik, dia harus berhemat"

" Salahkan saja Han Gege yang selalu menuruti apa pun yang dia ingin kan, ah bukan hanya Han gege. Zhoumi gege dan Siwon gege juga. Mereka semua selalu memanjakannya"

Pluk

" Aw~~" Donghae mengerang karena ada yang menepuk kepala nya dari belakang, dan ketika ia memutar kepala seketika itu juga ia meringis dan tersenyum kaku pada si pelaku pemukulan kepalanya, Hangeng " E-eh, Han gege." Sapa nya.

" Kau kan juga memanjakannya, bahkan kau menjerumuskannya ke tempat yang tak sesuai dengan usia anakku itu. " Rutuk Hangeng Kesal " Kau yang mengajarkannya menggunakan GPS dan Gadged,ck."

" Bukankah itu bagus dan positif, jadi dia tak berfikir untuk bermain-main yang tidalk-tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya" Tolak donghae tak mau kalah.

Klek

Yesung keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng ransel berbentuk Kura-kura dan Dipelukannya ada tablet yang memang tak pernah ia lepaskan kecuali ketika pergi ke sekolah. Mengenakan Jaket berwarna merah dan celana pendek ia melenggang melewati orang dewasa tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang memperhatikannya dengan dahi yang sama-sama berkerut.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu ia berhenti sebentar, mendesah lalu memutar sedikit kepalanya men deathglare para dewasa satu persatu " Apa tak ada yang mau bertanya aku akan kemana?" Tanya nya dengan nada kesal " Ck!"

" Memangnya kau mau kemana malam-malam begini baby?" Hangeng langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Yesung lalu menggendong anak kesayangannya tersebut " Mau kabur lagi?"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya hingga bibir mungilnya mengerucut panjang " Molla," Sahutnya santai " Mungkin ke rumah Kyuhyun atau Kibum uilsa"

Mendengar dua nama yang Yesung sebutkan membuat dahi donghae mengernyit. Siapa mereka? Teman baru Yesung kah?

" Memangnya kau tau rumah mereka dimana?" Sanggah Hangeng mencium gemas pipi anaknya " Kalau tersesat bagaimana?"

" Aku bisa menghubungi ponsel salah satu dari mereka agar menjemputku! Tidak ada yantg sulit di zaman teknologi seperti ini dad!" Jawaban yang cukup jenius bukan?

" Kau marah pada mommy?" Heechul menyusul Hangeng, berdiri disisi suaminya lalu merebut Yesung dari gendongan Hangeng.

" Mommy Jahat!" Yesung merunduk, tangannya asik bermain dengan kancing kemeja Heechul. Terlihat menggemaskan tapi Heechul lebih suka Yesung yang manja seperti ini ketimbang bersikap tak sesuai usianya " Mommy tidak sayang Yesung-ie"

Heechul memeluk Yesung, memaksa agar Yesung merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul " Kata siapa huh? Mommy sangat menyayangimu" Heechul mencium lembut pelipis Yesung " Maafkan mommy heum?"

" Tidak mau" Yesung memaksa untuk turun " Yesung-ee mau ke Rumah Kyuhyun-ie saja sekarang" Yesung melenggang cuek membiarkan kedua orang tuanya tercenung seraya menatap nanar punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang setelah dia keluar dari balik pintu.

" Ha~~~h! Dia memang seperti itu " Donghae menghela nafas lalu bergerak dari posisi duduknya " Sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel saja"

" Oh jadi kau menginap di hotel?" Hangeng menarik perhatiannya pada donghae.

Donghae menganggukkan kepala " Iya! Ada kasus yang harus aku pecahkan, jadi aku akan menetap agak lama dinegara ini"

" Ya sudah, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau boleh ke sini kapan pun kau mau" Hangeng meremas pelan bahu Donghae.

" Tentu saja , ge!" Sahut donghae tenang " Hyung, aku permisi dulu"

" Heum~~ hati-hati di jalan" Heechul menjawab dengan lemas tanpa melepas pandangannya dari arah pintu. Sakit hati adalah ketika tak di acuhkan oleh buah hati kesayanganmu, ckckck.

.

.

.

Drrtttttttttttttt drrttttttt

Yesung mengusap layar tab nya hingga muncul pesan dari Donghae. Wajah nya terlihat serius dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir mengerucut panjang.

_ Misi dimulai 'Hae'_

_ Ck! Pasti mommy ku sedih karena kutinggalkan begitu saja dan itu semua adalah dosamu, ikan_

_ Bukankah agar misi ini berjalan dengan baik, tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun 'Hae'_

_ Hah! Terserah kau sajalah._

Yesung langsung menonaktifkan tabletnya hingga layarnya pun berubah menjadi gelap. Ia letakkan tablet putihnya kedalam tas lalu berbaring di atas ranjang berukuran sedang yang menggunakan Sprei bergambar Pikachu, yah dia sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun sekarang. Untuk Misi Khusus.

Mulai memejamkan mata setelah menghela nafas panjang, kamar ini benar-benar nyaman. Yah, cukup setara dengan kamarnya yang berada di rumah orang tuanya.

Klek

Saking nyamannya hingga saat ada yang membuka pintu pun ia biarkan saja. Ranjang sedikit bergoyang dan Yesung tau pasti siapa yang naik ke atas ranjang " Yesung-ie, kenapa tidur? Aku ingin main " Ajak Kyuhyun seraya menarik ujung piyama kebesaran yang yesung kenakan " Ini juga ada susu, sebaiknya kau minum dulu"

" Aku ngantuk" Sanggah Yesung tanpa membuka matanya " Kau berisik sekali"

" Ish~~ Ayolah Yesung-ie, kita main sebentar " Paksa Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung.

Dengan malas akhirnya Yesung mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk duduk namun matanya masih setengah terpejam "Mau main apa sih, hoam" Sahutnya malas-malasan.

Kyuhyun Tersenyum manis " Buka dulu matamu baby~~" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Yesung dengan kedua tangannya " Aigo~~~Neomu Kyeopta"

" Heum~~"

" Baiklah, baiklah! Aku takkan memaksa lagi tapi habiskan dulu susu ini. Mommy sudah capek-capek membuatkannya untukmu" Kyuhyun meraih susu yang tadi ia letakkan di atas nakas lalu ia angsurkan pada Yesung yang masih saja malas-malasan.

Yesung meminumnya dengan enggan, pelan-pelan tapi pasti hingga tandaslah isi gelas susu tersebut " Ah~~~ mashita" Cerianya setelah susu itu habis.

"Heum! Kajja tidur"

Yesung mengangguk imut, seimut puppy membuat Kyuhyun tak ingin berhenti melihat wajah manis malaikat kecil ini.

" Besok kita harus sekolah!" Ia menarik selimut bermotif pikachunya, membungkus dirinya bersamaan dengan Yesung " Jaljjayo, Yesung-ie" Ucapnya sayup-sayup, tangannya memeluk Yesung posesiv dan tersenyum dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

" Jaljjayo!" Sahut Yesung lirih.

Kedua malaikat Kecil itu pun akhirnya tertidur pulas, membiarkan mimpi indah menemani mereka berdua. Persahabatan yang terlihat manis bukan?

~TBC~

Hya~~~ aku gak bisa ngetik lebih panjang dari ini. Sindrom malas terlalu kejam menerpa jari-jariku, wkwkwk.


End file.
